


Двадцать лет Ойкавы Тоору

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Sex, Slice of Life, Smarm, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: — Не оглядывайся, — Ивайзуми делает шаг вперед и кладет ладонь на плечо Ойкавы, не сильно сжимая.— А что будет, если я все-таки оглянусь? — Ойкава изо всех сил старается улыбаться — выходит наверняка паршиво.— Я буду стоять за твоей спиной, чтобы подтолкнуть вперед. Как и всегда.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист к фику: [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15E2YDvz0hieuK6BP5ULHQ?si=cJE1lLP0TUCdfuj8YOKOMw](%D1%82%D1%83%D1%82%20%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0)
> 
> Ойхины не основной пейринг, являются в сюжете проходными.

_Длится лишь миг великий момент,  
лишних мест нет в лиге легенд_

Ойкаве семь, когда он впервые берет в руки волейбольный мяч — гладкий, совсем новый и такой приятный на ощупь. Глаза загораются огнем, от нетерпения и восторга грудную клетку прожигает. Он оглядывается вокруг: пытается запомнить, впитать в себя то, как выглядит первый в его жизни настоящий спортивный зал, заполненный не менее восторженными голосами сверстников и таких знакомых звуков подач, за которыми он часто наблюдал по телевизору до сегодняшнего дня. Кончики пальцев подрагивают, крепко стиснув мяч.

— Эй, подай, пожалуйста, мяч! — Ойкава оборачивается на чужой голос и с несколько секунд просто глупо глядит на мальчишку — на вид ровесника — который его позвал. Тот, не дождавшись ответа, хмурится, склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит в ответ. — Подашь или нет?

— Э? Да, — Ойкава кивает, делает несколько шагов в его сторону и вытягивает руки со своим мячом вперед. — Вот, держи!

— Я имел в виду мой мяч, — мальчик смеется и указывает куда-то за его спину. — Как тебя зовут?

— Ойкава, — отвечает он, немного смутившись собственной глупости. И с чего бы ему, правда, отдавать свой мяч? — Ойкава Тоору. А тебя?

— Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — говорит мальчик, но мяч из рук Ойкавы все же забирает.

— Эй, это же мой мяч! — оскорбляется Ойкава и дует губы — по-смешному, по-детски так — сжав кулаки. — Твой, — он указывает через плечо, — там.

— Ты же был готов только что мне его отдать, вот я его и забираю, — отвечает Ивайзуми и жмет плечами, — теперь иди за моим мячом сам!

— Это нечестно!

Ойкаве семь, когда он впервые оказывается на настоящем профессиональном матче с огромной площадкой, освещенной яркими прожекторами, электронными табло под потолком и толпой болельщиков, между которыми они с Ивайзуми так ловко проскакивают.

— Ива-чан! Давай быстрее!

— Да не беги ты, мы не опаздываем! И вообще сейчас потеряемся! Где я тебя потом, дурака, искать буду? — злится Ивайзуми, едва за ним поспевая. — Я обещал, что буду приглядывать за тобой!

Ойкаве хочется побыстрее оказаться там, прочувствовать всю эту атмосферу на себе — каково это. Возможно, однажды он сам сможет стоять на месте кого-то из них. На него так же во все глаза — полные восторга и восхищения — будут смотреть болельщики, как он сам сейчас смотрит на профессиональных игроков.

— Я не бегу! Я быстро иду. И не надо за мной приглядывать, я уже не маленький!

— Так иди медленнее, Дуракава!

Ойкаве семь, когда он понимает, кем хочет стать — самым важным и незаменимым звеном в волейбольной команде. Он хочет стать тем, кто направляет, кто дает возможность пробить тот самый идеальный мяч, который принесет команде очко. Он понимает это как никогда четко, когда с замиранием сердца смотрит за матчем аргентинской команды, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ну ты и дурак, Ойкава, — говорит Ивайзуми, наблюдая за тем, как он разглядывает размашистый автограф на своем наколеннике. — Твоя мама тебя убьет.

— Я свалю всю вину на тебя, — не отрывая взгляда от наколенника, громко отвечает Ойкава. — Не мог попросить расписаться его как-нибудь помельче?

— А ты бы стал просить?

Тогда Ойкаве казалось, что одного желания и практики хватит. Тогда Ойкаве было всего семь.

— Связующий, — шепчет себе под нос, — Ойкава Тоору.

***

— Тоору, к тебе Хаджиме-кун пришел!

Ойкава откидывает в сторону журнал, что успел ему порядком надоесть за время ожидания, выходит из своей комнаты и, громко топая, сбегает по ступенькам вниз. Ивайзуми топчется в прихожей и оглядывается вокруг, сжимая в руке небольшой пакет.

— Ну и чего ты там встал? — улыбается от уха до уха и складывает руки на груди. — Проходи.

— Ты хоть раз в жизни можешь быть более гостеприимным? — огрызается Ивайзуми, снимая обувь.

— А ты можешь хоть раз в жизни перестать быть таким занудным? — передразнивает Ойкава. — У меня сегодня вообще-то день рождения!

— И что? Думаешь, по такому поводу, можно вести себя, как хочется?

— Зануда! Зануда! Зануда!

— Мальчики, немедленно перестаньте ссориться! Ужин почти готов.

— Сейчас идем, мам, — Ойкава ведет головой в сторону кухни, а потом замечает в руках Ивайзуми пакет и с нескрываемым любопытством сверлит его взглядом. — Что в пакете?

— Ничего, — Ивайзуми отводит глаза и прячет пакет за спину.

— Это подарок, да? — Ойкава оказывается рядом в два прыжка со ступенек и возвращает себе его хмурый и недовольный взгляд. — Что там, Ива-чан? Ну покажи!

Он тянется рукой к пакету за спиной, Ивайзуми пытается сопротивляться какое-то время, но вскоре ему это надоедает.

— Как же ты достал! — Ивайзуми сует его ему в руки. — Держи, с днем рождения.

Ойкава шелестит пакетом и достает оттуда наскоро запакованный — совсем неумело — подарок в желтой обертке: что-то очень мягкое наощупь и небольшое по размерам. Ойкаве требуется добрых пять минут, чтобы отодрать скотч по краям и наконец извлечь из оберточной бумаги свой подарок.

— Наколенники, — говорит Ойкава вслух, разглядывая их так, будто впервые в жизни видит.

— Ходишь уже которую тренировку без них, тебя тренер просто не допустит однажды.

— Переживаешь, что останешься без лучшего связующего?

— Да ты даже не связующий еще, тебе всего восемь, — щелкает Ойкаву по лбу так, что кожа в том месте начинает гореть. — Но ты же хочешь им стать? Толком ничего не умеешь.

— Вот увидишь, я стану. И буду давать тебе самые лучшие пасы.

— Да кто тебя еще вытерпит, Дуракава.

***

Ойкаве двендцать, и уже совсем скоро нужно определиться с выбором средней школы. Родители никак не препятствовали его желанию заниматься волейболом, поэтому рассматривались только те, где Ойкава сможет раскрыть свой потенциал.

_Но что-то было не так._

_Что-то все же не давало ему покоя._

Настроение Ойкавы считать не сложно: в такие дни он тише обычного, думает о чем-то своем, лажает на тренировках, выслушивает от тренера. Потом и от Ивайзуми приходится выслушивать — как же без Ивайзуми.

— Да что с тобой не так который день? — сокрушается тот. — Ни одной подачи чисто не провел, — в ответ тишина. — Ойкава, ты меня слышишь?

— А? Ива-чан? Ты что-то сказал? — Ойкава поднимает на него задумчивый, пустой взгляд.

— Что с тобой? — Ивайзуми злится, смотрит так знакомо — вот-вот отвесит подзатыльник, но сегодня Ойкаве как-то совсем не страшно.

— Ты решил, куда пойдешь учиться? — спрашивает Ойкава, вытаскивая из шкафчика сменную одежду.

Он замечает, как Ивайзуми облегченно выдыхает, и его плечи расслабленно опускаются.

— Я пока думаю. Ты этим так загружен последние несколько дней?

— Не то чтобы я загружен, просто не могу решить, куда лучше, а это важно, — Ойкава жмет плечами и в глаза не смотрит. Не смотрит, потому что там есть еще один вопрос, который остается неозвученным.

_Ива-чан, а ты пойдешь со мной?_

Настроение Ойкавы считать не сложно: Ивайзуми даже ничего делать для этого не нужно — тот у него как на ладони.

— Можем подумать вместе, куда пойдем, — просто говорит Ивайзуми и ведет плечом, — на выходных. Если ты перестанешь лажать, — предупреждающе выставляет палец вперед, едва ли не тыкая им в его спину.

— Куда пойдем? — Ойкава поворачивается к нему, смотрит так глупо и растерянно, что Ивайзуми не знает, чего ему больше хочется — отвесить подзатыльник или рассмеяться.

— Дуракава, что с лицом?

Ойкава не знает, поэтому спешит отвернуться обратно к шкафчику.

— Хорошо, на выходных.

***

Ойкаве тринадцать, когда он узнает о существовании Ушиджимы Вакатоши. Загорается с полоборота, внутри все переворачивается от желания сыграть с Шираторизавой — ощущение сравнимое только лишь с тем первым разом, когда в его руки попал волейбольный мяч.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава поднимает голову от тетради и смотрит на сидящего напротив Ивайзуми. Тот предпочитает игнорировать, продолжая делать домашнее задание. — Ива-чан! Ива…

— Что? — вздыхает обреченно и все же отрывается от занятий. — Ты уже все доделал?

— Как ты думаешь, мы сможем победить Шираторизаву?

— Если ты будешь об этом думать и продолжать лажать, то ответ очевиден, — говорит Ивайзуми, возвращаясь к записям.

— Ты такой зануда, нет слов, — тянет Ойкава, драматично закатывая глаза к потолку. — Хоть бы раз поддержал разговор.

— Если не будешь делать домашку, то тебя просто не допустят.

— Зануда! Зануда! Зануда!

Ойкаве тринадцать, когда он понимает, что старается недостаточно.

— В следующий раз! — говорит он Ушиджиме вслед — громко, чтобы все слышали. На силе воли и чувстве собственного достоинства сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком — не плакать.

_Не плакать. Это еще не конец._

— Увидимся, — Ушиджима кивает, смотрит свысока и говорит так спокойно, что внутри Ойкавы закипает кровь. — Тебе нужно поступить к нам, когда пойдешь в старшую школу. Это твой шанс, не упусти его.

Нет, думает. Только не к вам. Ни за что.

Он едва может стоять на ногах, в глазах Ушиджимы — ни тени усталости. Уровень пропасти между ними пронизывает ноющие мышцы и заставляет закусить нижнюю губу почти до крови.

— В следующий раз! — хлопок по спине отрезвляет моментально.

— Ты прав, — Ойкава кидает мимолетный взгляд на команду противников и спешит догнать Ивайзуми. — Пойдем поужинаем. Умираю с голода.

_Не плакать. Это еще не конец._

***

В пятнадцать Ойкава не понимает, чем он вообще занимался все эти годы, когда в спортивный зал заходит Кагеяма Тобио. Тренер говорит, что у него талант. Говорит, что он гений. Говорит, что у этого парня блестящее будущее.

_Говорит, говорит, говорит._

Все вокруг только и говорят о том, какой Кагеяма Тобио замечательный и перспективный игрок.

_А что же Ойкава Тоору?_

— Ойкава-сан, могу я потренироваться с вами? — Ойкава за эти полгода его чистейший и искренний взгляд возненавидеть успел.

Отшучивается, мол, не дорос еще, но он-то знает, кто тут действительно не дорос, и ответ точно не в пользу Ойкавы.

Он каждый вечер остается в спортивном зале допоздна и тренируется.

_Еще, еще и еще. Это не конец._

Ему нужно больше тренироваться, нельзя останавливаться. Он должен догнать Кагеяму, чего бы ему это ни стоило: сна, ноющих наутро мышц, саднящих рук. Ничего из этого совсем не важно, пока он плетется позади какой-то первогодки.

_Это просто нечестно._

Ойкава валится с ног, медленно опускаясь по стене. Футболка, пропитанная потом, неприятно липнет к спине.

_Это просто несправедливо._

Сколько бы он ни выкладывался, как бы он ни старался — ничего не выходит. Ничего не…

— Ты чего здесь расселся? Домой идти собираешься? — в дверях зала появляется Ивайзуми со спортивной сумкой наперевес.

От его голоса Ойкава дергается в сторону, едва не завалившись на пол.

— Еще немного потренируюсь, — отвечает слишком тихо, но Ивайзуми все равно слышит. — Я думал, что ты уже ушел домой, Ива-чан!

— Да ты же на ногах еле стоишь, — Ивайзуми делает несколько шагов вперед и останавливается. — Домой пойдем.

Ойкава понимает, что даже встать не в состоянии — какой тут тренироваться. Усмехается себе под нос. Как же он жалко, должно быть, выглядит: смотреть и плакать.

— Ива-чан, я хочу бросить волейбол, — говорит еще тише, чем раньше — губы дрожат. — Не хочу больше играть.

— Чего ты там говоришь? Плохо слышно, Дуракава.

Ойкава не отвечает, лишь голову вскидывает к потолку и прикрывает глаза.

— Не хочешь больше связующим быть? — в ответ ничего. — Не хочешь профессиональным волейболистом стать? — и снова ничего. — Ойкава, посмотри на меня и повтори это еще раз.

Ойкава распахивает глаза, и Ивайзуми без труда может заметить, как они поблескивают в свете ламп спортивного зала. Он подавляет в себе желание разразиться гневной тирадой, замолкает на несколько мгновений, чтобы подобрать слова, и говорит лишь:

— Пойдем.

— Ива-чан…

Ивайзуми садится перед ним на корточки — близко-близко, обжигает щеки теплым дыханием — и медленно, придерживая за плечи, помогает ему встать на ноги. И для Ойкавы эта забота почти болезненна: лучше бы накричал, отвесил подзатыльник, как и всегда. Но Ивайзуми смотрит на него так, будто здесь больно совсем не Ойкаве, и это выбивает последний воздух из легких и желание сдерживать слезы.

— Я сказал, пойдем, — повторяет Ивайзуми чуть тише и ободряюще хлопает по плечу.

Ойкава переодевается как можно дольше, пытаясь оттянуть тот момент, когда им снова придется говорить, потому что говорить совсем не хочется.

Потому что Ойкава слабак.

Потому что Кагеяма, сам того не зная, сломал его — чего тут собирать.

На удивление, Ивайзуми по дороге ни слова не говорит. Останавливается только тогда, когда они уже почти дошли до дома Ойкавы, и сворачивает на детскую площадку неподалеку. Ойкава набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и идет следом.

— Помнишь, когда мы только познакомились, часто здесь сидели, и ты бесконечно долго болтал о том, как хочешь играть в волейбол и стать крутым спортсменом? — Ивайзуми стоит к нему спиной, разглядывая убитые временем качели. Ойкава его лица не видит и не уверен, что хочет. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что было бы здорово, если бы мы играли вместе?

Ойкава сглатывает и опускает взгляд. Конечно, он помнит. Разве такое забудешь?

— Я, думаешь, просто так с тобой в одну школу пошел? Ты говорил, что хочешь играть, а теперь даешь заднюю просто потому, что какой-то первогодка наделен особым талантом? — Ивайзуми поворачивается, и Ойкаве становится за себя стыдно. — Если у тебя нет этого таланта, то добейся упорством. Тебе не занимать. Мы знакомы сто лет. Если ты так просто сдашься сейчас, есть ли тебе место вообще в волейболе?

— Послушай…

— Я не буду слушать твои оправдания, — осаждает, потому что знает, что за этим последует. — И не надо делать что-то себе во вред, ты этим вообще ничего не добьешься. Ты сломаешься окончательно, я не смогу тебе помочь, Ойкава. Ты хотел, чтобы я был рядом на площадке, и я рядом. Не сдавайся на половине пути. Ты не один. У тебя есть команда, и есть я.

— Столько веры в одного меня, — смеется Ойкава — нервно так, натянуто — и поднимает голову на усыпанное звездами небо.

— Я присматриваю за тобой, Дуракава. Мы оба знаем, чего ты хочешь.

***

— Эй, Ива-чан, — Ойкава всматривается в светящиеся звезды и плакаты с НЛО, развешанные по потолку его спальни, — Ива-чан, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

— Напомни больше не приходить к тебе ночевать, потому что я никогда не высыпаюсь в твоей компании, — сипло отвечает Ивайзуми из-под накинутого на голову одеяла.

— И все равно приходишь, — Ойкава смеется. — И придешь снова, ты каждый раз так говоришь.

— Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Думаешь, в этом году мы сыграем с ними? Сможем победить?

— В мире столько прекрасных вещей, о которых можно думать перед сном, а ты думаешь об Ушиджиме. Ты неисправим.

— Ну, Ива-чан, я задал вопрос, — Ойкава привстает на футоне и тянет чужое одеяло на себя.

Когда на ночевку приходит Ивайзуми, то он неизменно расстилает футон рядом — дурацкая привычка с детства, которой он изменять совсем не собирается. Какой толк тогда в таких ночевках?

Ивайзуми садится и обхватывает руками подушку, сверля Ойкаву недовольным сонным взглядом. Вот же пристал, неугомонный.

— Если ты будешь думать только об Ушиджиме, то мы никогда не дойдем до соревнований с Шираторизавой и продуем всем подряд. Они все наши противники. Не смей их недооценивать просто потому, что у тебя есть определенная цель, — Ивайзуми замахивается подушкой и слегка бьет ею Ойкаву по голове.

— Эй, больно же, — стонет Ойкава, хватаясь за голову, и толкает его в плечо своим.

— Спи, — Ивайзуми укладывается обратно на футон и отворачивается от него, поджимая ноги под себя.

— Ты такой зануда.

— Ничего нового.

Ойкава раздраженно фыркает и возвращается к созерцанию потолка. Он может в красках представить себе эту долгожданную победу над Широтаризавой, их поездку на национальные. Он уже вдоль и поперек изучил составы сильных команд, он точно знает, чего хочет. Он знает, что готов.

_Он готов._

Внутренний голос осаждает практически сразу, напоминая о поражении в средней школе.

— Ойкава, спи, — произносит Ивайзуми через какое-то время.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не сплю?

— Я чувствую, что ты лежишь и мечтаешь о каких-то бреднях снова.

— Это не бредни!

— А я говорю тебе, бредни!

***

Проходит десять лет, прежде чем Ойкава понимает, насколько глупым ребенком он был в свои семь. В семнадцать он понимает, что предел есть — вот он. Что бы он ни делал, как бы сильно ни старался — выше головы прыгнуть не получается. Становится совсем не важно, что Аобаджосай и Шираторизава — одни из сильнейших команд в префектуре Мияги. Совсем не важно, если им не удалось выиграть ни один матч из четырех.

— Тебе нужно было поступать в Шираторизаву, — говорит Ушиджима. Заучил эту фразу наизусть и _повторяет, повторяет, повторяет_. До скрежета зубов бесит.

_Замолчи._

Есть множество вещей, о которых Ойкава жалеет, но поступление в Сейджо в список сожалений точно не входит. Он никогда не задумывался о предложении Ушиджимы всерьез, потому что знает, что это не тот волейбол, не та команда. Шираторизава уничтожила бы его изнутри. Он хочет стать связующим, которым будет восхищаться весь этот мир, а не дополнением к великому и ужасному Ушиджиме Вакатоши.

Он хочет стать сильным сам по себе.

— Твое решение встанет тебе боком, — говорит Ушиджима.

_Замолчи._

— Это мы еще посмотрим, Ушивака, — Ойкава усмехается и глаз своих больше не прячет. — Впереди еще один год.

***

— Сбавь обороты, — Ивайзуми прожигает его взглядом через сетку. Хочется спрятаться или зашвырнуть мячом в лицо, — иначе я не смогу тебе помочь, ты помнишь?

— Все нормально, Ива-чан, — в ответ Ойкава лишь улыбается.

Ивайзуми уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз видел на этом лице искреннюю улыбку.

_Как же раздражает._

— Перестань мне врать.

— Да когда это я тебе врал?

_Ты всегда мне врешь._

Ойкаве бы хотелось перестать врать, выложить Ивайзуми как есть — пусть думает, что хочет. Но из раза в раз он лишь осаждает себя, говорит себе, что не имеет права на эту простую человеческую эмоцию — слабость. Ивайзуми не нужно за него беспокоиться.

Ойкаве бы хотелось перестать врать, но по-прежнему ничего не выходит. Он тайком возвращается в спортивный зал.

_Еще, еще, еще. Он должен стать сильнее._

***

— Ты слышал, что Тобио-чан поступил в Карасуно? — спрашивает Ойкава между делом по дороге в столовую.

— Слышал, — Ивайзуми кивает и обеспокоенно косится в его сторону. — Что с лицом, Дуракава? — вздыхает. — Только не говори, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым в том, что произошло после?

— Не говори глупостей, — Ойкава хмурится и отмахивается от его слов, как от назойливой мухи, — просто я слышал, что его не взяли в Шираторизаву. Карасуно, кажется, сейчас не в лучшей форме. Я прав?

— Думай о себе и своей команде, — Ивайзуми кладет ладонь на голову и с силой надавливает, ероша его волосы. — У тебя что, других дел нет, кроме как думать о всяких глупостях?

— Больно же, Ива-чан! И ты испортил мою прическу!

— Да кому нужна твоя идиотская прическа!

— Зануда!

Ойкава не может перестать думать о Тобио и часто вспоминает того парня, которого впервые встретил в Китагава Дайчи. Того парня, который хотел у него — Ойкавы — учиться приемам. Того парня с горящими глазами и большим желанием стать связующим.

Ойкава трясет головой, отгоняя мысли: не важно. Это не важно. Не его вина, он никому ничего не должен. Тем более Кагеяме Тобио.

***

— Ойкава, я же говорил тебе! — Ивайзуми смотрит на него зло, разочарованно и… расстроенно? Ойкава правда не понимает, как такие разные эмоции могут разом сочетаться на чужом лице. — Ты совсем с ума сошел?

— Ничего страшного, это скорее всего простое растяжение. Скоро я буду в норме, Ива-чан! Как и всегда, — Ойкава смеется сквозь адскую боль, прошибающую колено.

— Да когда ты вообще в последний раз был в норме? — Ивайзуми оказывается рядом слишком быстро, чтобы Ойкава успел среагировать.

— Хватит! Хватит себя гробить! — он хватает его за ворот футболки и тянет на себя. — Я больше не могу смотреть на это! Ты действительно так ненавидишь волейбол? Ты действительно так хочешь загнать себя на больничную койку? Ты… — Ивайзуми ослабляет хватку и опускает голову, — капитан! Ты не можешь быть таким эгоистом! Очнись!

Ойкава молчит и на Ивайзуми не смотрит. Вид из окна такой красивый.

_Посмотри на меня._

— Дай себе и своей команде выпуститься без сожалений. Ты ответственен не только за себя! Как же ты не поймешь, они на тебя рассчитывают! Я на тебя рассчитываю!

_Прости._

Ивайзуми выпускает ворот футболки из рук и тяжело вздыхает, потирая переносицу пальцами. Не говоря ни слова, подходит к скамейке напротив и берет в руки лед, который принес тренер. Скоро сюда придет медицинская сестра, а пока нужно немного снять припухлость и боль.

— Не двигайся, будет неприятно.

Он прикладывает лед к травмированной коленке, и Ойкава едва удерживается, чтобы не закричать во все горло — боль прожигает колено с новой силой. Кусает губы и молча наблюдает за Ивайзуми. Ему кажется, он никогда не видел того таким разбитым — с покрасневшими глазами и трясущимися руками.

И это все его — Ойкавы — вина.

***

Две недели без площадки даются тяжело. Хочется поскорее вернуться на тренировки. Пальцы зудят от желания взять в руки мяч. Если бы только он был аккуратнее, если бы только он был сильнее, то такого никогда бы не произошло. Ойкава не думает о том, что ему не нужно было совершать тот прием. Он думает лишь о том, что недостаточно хорош для этого. У Тобио или Ушиджимы наверняка бы вышло.

— Привет, больной! — в дверях появляется Ивайзуми и ловит на себе его удивленный взгляд, — Твоя мама впустила.

— Привет, Ива-чан! — Ойкава широко улыбается и машет ему рукой. — Ты не говорил, что заглянешь!

— Перестань улыбаться, если тебе не хочется. Ты раздражаешь, — осаждает его Ивайзуми и хмурится.

Лицо Ойкавы тут же темнеет, и он отводит взгляд к окну. Ивайзуми ничего не говорит, просто садится на край кровати и достает из сумки тетради.

— Я принес тебе конспекты и лапшу из твоей любимой забегаловки около школы. Можем вместе позаниматься, если хочешь.

Ойкава старается себя убедить, что это нормально. Друзья так и поступают, верно? Он убеждает себя, что сердце не ноет от этой заботы.

Это нормально. Он бы поступил так же, верно?

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава наблюдает за тем, как Ивайзуми роется в своей сумке и складывает содержимое на прикроватную тумбочку. — Почему ты это делаешь?

— У тебя температура, Дуракава? — на слова Ойкавы он не поворачивается.

— Нет, я серьезно. Я же…

_Разочаровал тебя._

— Кто тебя еще вытерпит, кроме меня.

— Ивайзуми, я серьезно, — не сдается Ойкава.

— Если ты вдруг пораскинешь мозгами, то поймешь. А если нет… — Ивайзуми делает паузу, поворачивается к нему и протягивает коробочку с лапшой. Смотрит прямо в глаза, и это Ойкаву именно в этот момент почему-то сбивает с толку. — Если нет… то когда ты перестанешь себя вести, как идиот, я сам тебе скажу.

_Ивайзуми уверен, что этот момент не настанет никогда._

***

Ойкава вздыхает почти с облегчением, когда видит, как Тобио, будучи в Карасуно, возвращается в норму. Им еще очень далеко до уровня многих команд в префектуре, но почему-то Ойкаве кажется, что однажды всем им придется несладко. Их быстрая на мгновение — всего лишь на один короткий миг — ввела его в ступор.

— Тобио-чан однажды многого добьется, — говорит Ойкава в раздевалке. — Придет время, когда даже я не смогу справиться с его пасами.

— Еще раз скажешь, что Кагеяма лучше тебя, — убью, — спокойно говорит Ивайзуми. — Ты же связующий, черт тебя дери. Как ты собираешься их победить, если считаешь его лучше себя? Ты просто отвратителен.

— Посмотрим, что будет на весенних отборочных. Я в предвкушении, Ива-чан.

— Так-то лучше, Дуракава. Я слежу за тобой.

***

Ойкава сидит на скамейке, забравшись на нее с ногами, и облокачивается спиной на плечо Ивайзуми. Не помнит, когда в последний раз поднимал свой взгляд к небу — оно сегодня такое красивое, думает. Когда интересовался чем-то помимо волейбола? Когда они в последний раз вот так вот просто сидели?

— Ты уже определился, куда будешь поступать? — спрашивает Ойкава и чувствует, как плечо Ивайзуми содрогается.

— Нет, а ты определился?

— Тоже нет. Думаю, хочу ли я связывать свою жизнь… ну, знаешь… с волейболом.

— Ну и что ты там надумал? — Ойкава слышит в его голосе улыбку. — Ты действительно об этом думаешь? Ты сам-то сможешь без волейбола жить?

Ойкава хмурится и закусывает губу:

— Без всего, мне кажется, можно прожить.

— Ты бы себя видел, когда вернулся к тренировкам. Такое уморительное рвение к игре, — смеется Ивайзуми. — Так зачем бросать?

— Я просто чувствую, что достиг всего, чего мог, — честно отвечает Ойкава. Сейчас, здесь, говорить об этом почему-то куда проще, чем когда-либо. — Я не вижу перспектив. По крайней мере в Японии.

— Ну и нафиг эту Японию, — Ивайзуми поворачивается к нему лицом, а Ойкава едва удерживает равновесие из-за пропавшей опоры. — Перед тобой весь мир, Дуракава.

— Весь мир? — переспрашивает и выглядит растерянно.

— Ну да, — Ивайзуми жмет плечами. — Спортсмены часто уезжают играть за другие клубы. Я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Подумай об этом.

— И ты подумай.

***

Они снова проигрывают Шираторизаве. Ойкава уже сбился со счета, сколько матчей это все продолжается, но он обещал не опускать руки ради них. Он капитан. Он должен довести дело до конца. Он не может подвести свою команду, но чувство собственной беспомощности над ситуацией только растет.

_Ты не один. Мы за твоей спиной._

Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Тобио и его команда, некогда считавшаяся главными аутсайдерами, продирается по этой лестнице с невероятным рвением, становится сильнее. Ойкава ощущает, как по спине пробегает неприятный холодок. Они обязательно встретятся на весенних, и он просто не может позволить себе проиграть им, иначе все будет кончено.

_Для него все закончится там._

Он говорит себе, что есть еще время подумать. Дает себе обещание: если в этот раз они пройдут на национальные, то он продолжит заниматься волейболом. Если нет — бросит.

Ойкаве хочется сказать, что в следующий раз все обязательно получится — они ведь так старались, так упорно трудились. После поражения Карасуно он понимает, что шансы исчерпаны. Этот был последним.

_Это просто нечестно._

— Не зарывайся, — говорит Кагеяме. — Один проигрыш, одна победа.

— Не буду, — отвечает Тобио и уходит вслед за своей командой с площадки.

У того впереди еще миллион шансов наверстать упущенное. Миллион возможностей.

У Ойкавы — ни одного.

_Это просто несправедливо._

Вот и все. Все закончилось, так и не успев начаться. Ойкаве действительно кажется, что в этот момент мир рушится. Семилетний он был бы в ужасе, увидев, что с ним восемнадцатилетним, абсолютно сломленным, случилось.

Он не может сдерживать больше слезы и:

— Спасибо вам за эти три года!

Ойкава действительно так думает, когда вся команда начинает плакать вместе с ним. Когда Ивайзуми плачет вместе с ним. Он думает, что это конец. Как же ему хотелось поиграть с ними еще немного. Всего на мгновение все эти победы и поражения становятся не такими важными, потому что они собрались в этом зале

_в последний раз._

***

Ойкава не очень понимает, что делает в этом месте. Он дал себе обещание — ничего не вышло. Так почему он стоит перед этим спортивным комплексом, чтобы убедиться в правильности своего решения. Проще думать об этом, как о желании увидеть кумира детства еще раз — того человека, который подарил ему столько лет в волейболе и желание стать связующим.

_Ты сам-то сможешь без волейбола жить?_

— Ива-чан, заткнись, — бубнит себе под нос, входя в холл комплекса. — Ты такой зануда, нет слов.

— Тебе всего восемнадцать, — говорит ему Бланко, — ты не созрел ни физически, ни морально, чтобы достичь своего предела. Возможно, у тебя нет таланта, но талант — далеко не все. Сегодня ты стоишь передо мной, а значит, в тебе есть нечто более важное — твое упорство и любовь к волейболу. Это долгий, болезненный и трудный путь, но если ты пойдешь вперед, то обязательно поймешь, о чем я тебе здесь толкую. В любом случае, выбирать только тебе, Ойкава Тоору.

Ойкава выходит из спортивного комплекса и вдыхает прохладный весенний воздух. Впервые, быть может, за многие-многие годы ему удается искренне улыбнуться. Вот бы Ива-чан увидел, здорово бы удивился. Он не знает, на сколько этот груз рухнул с его плеч, как долго он будет чувствовать это облегчение, но пока он ощущает это, будет хвататься за этот момент.

***

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня про поступление? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, отложив джойстик в сторону.

— Э? Да, — Ойкава кивает, и почему-то от внезапной смены темы становится не по себе.

— Я решил поступать на спортивного врача. Буду помогать идиотам вроде тебя не расшибиться в лепешку, — Ивайзуми улыбается, но Ойкаве по-прежнему кажется, что что-то не так.

— Это здорово? — переспрашивает, потому что эмоции Ивайзуми считать куда сложнее, чем его собственные.

_Что-то не так._

— Я читал много литературы на эту тему, и одна из книг очень понравилась мне. Я хотел бы учиться у этого тренера.

После этих слов Ивайзуми замолкает, и Ойкаве кажется, что продолжение разговора ему не понравится.

— Ты уедешь из Мияги?

— Да.

— Ну это не страшно, рано или поздно мы бы все разъехались, — смеется Ойкава и машет перед лицом рукой — знает же, что Ивайзуми на все это не купится, но все равно продолжает улыбаться. Что ему остается? — Просто это так странно, мы столько лет постоянно вместе, сложно будет привыкнуть. Но ты же будешь приезжать на каникулы, верно?

— Это вряд ли, — Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает и откидывает голову на спинку кровати, уставившись на звездный потолок в спальне Ойкавы. При свете дня звезды не горят. — Если получится поступить, то я уеду в Калифорнию.

— Вау, ты… — Ойкава замолкает на несколько мгновений, — это классно. Ты обязательно поступишь!

— Справишься тут без меня?

— Конечно, я же уже не маленький.

— А так не скажешь!

— Ива-чан!

***

Ойкава понимает, что не справляется уже в первую неделю. Иногда они с Макки ходят играть в волейбол с кохаями, чтобы Ойкава не растерял свою сноровку до отбора в Лигу. Он твердо решил, что пойдет учится у Хосе Бланко, благодаря которому он и остался в волейболе после школы. По правде говоря, Ивайзуми (как всегда!) оказался прав: рано или поздно путь Ойкавы все равно сошелся бы на волейболе, но тогда пришлось бы начинать снова.

Ему нельзя останавливаться. Он должен идти вперед.

Они все идут вперед к своим мечтам и целям. Это абсолютно нормально, только вот…

— Ты давно разговаривал с Ивайзуми? — спрашивает Макки. — Как у него дела?

— Пару дней назад разговаривали, — отвечает Ойкава, пиная камень мыском кроссовка. — Вроде, все хорошо. Поселился в общаге, исследует Калифорнию, пока у него есть на это время.

— А ты как, справляешься?

— С чем? — Ойкава останавливается посреди улицы и пинает камень снова.

— Ну-у-у, — тянет Макки, поднимая взгляд к небу, — вы с Ивайзуми были довольно близки.

— Как и вы с Матсуном. Ты скоро уезжаешь в Токио, — находится Ойкава. — Такое случается. Мы не можем все время находиться рядом друг с другом, верно?

— Блин, Ойкава, Матсун, в отличие от Ивайзуми, будет жить практически у меня под носом. Это не одно и то же.

— Ну да, ну да, — Ойкава смеется, — конечно. Но мы все стали взрослыми и…

— Я не об этом тебя спрашивал, — вздыхает Макки. — Я не он, но если вдруг захочешь поговорить, то у тебя есть мой номер.

***

Ойкава едва не теряет почву под ногами, когда узнает, что Хосе Бланко вернулся в Аргентину, и идти в Лигу теперь просто нет смысла. Он жил этими мыслями последние несколько месяцев, отодвигая все остальное на задний план.

Что ему теперь делать?

Рука по привычке тянется к телефону, но он тут же ее отдергивает и сжимает в кулак. Он обещал, что справится сам. Он найдет решение самостоятельно, а потом обязательно похвастается тем, какой он молодец. Он хоть раз в жизни должен перестать полагаться на Ивайзуми. У того сейчас и без Ойкавы головной боли достаточно.

_Ну и нафиг эту Японию. Перед тобой весь мир, Дуракава._

Решение приходит моментально. Ойкава подскакивает с кровати, задевает журналы на прикроватной тумбочке, что шумно валяться на пол, и несется к ноутбуку.

***

Разговоры и сообщения почти с нечеловеческой скоростью сводятся к нулю. У Ивайзуми — бесконечные семинары и занятия, у Ойкавы — тренировки до седьмого пота. Им обоим казалось, что, когда он переедет, общение будет поддерживать проще: разница во времени совсем плевая, даже в сравнение не идет с той, что была у них, когда Ойкава все еще был в Японии.

Как же они ошибались.

Ойкаве здесь, честно говоря, очень нравится. Он получил то ли знак, то ли второй шанс, приехав в Аргентину. Второе дыхание, если хотите. Он изо всех сил учится быть взрослым и относиться к себе менее критично. Пока плохо выходит, но он работает над этим.

Он часто думает — чаще, чем ему бы хотелось — вот бы Ивайзуми увидел, каким он становится, как он растет, как научился распоряжаться своими ресурсами, научился не в ущерб здоровью. Что бы он тогда сделал? Что бы он ему сказал?

Наверняка, что-то вроде: «А я тебе говорил, Дуракава!»

Ойкава улыбается. И правда, говорил.

Иногда Ойкава очень сильно устает, и тогда ему особенно не хватает его рядом. Мотает головой. Обещал же, что справится сам. Не маленький.

_И смотри, Ива-чан, я справляюсь._

Иногда Ойкаве кажется, что он слишком часто о нем вспоминает и что пора бы уже отпустить. Возможно, излишне драматично, в его стиле, честно говоря, но как бы там ни было, он не должен ощущать его отсутствие так остро, как ощущает.

Одна только мысль об этом заставляет обессиленно застонать в подушку.

_Это же просто невозможно._

Он пытается прислушаться к себе. Там лишь дикая, почти нестерпимая тоска — разрастается с каждым днем, раздувается, подобно воздушному шару. Вот бы лопнула.

Они дружат так долго, что Ойкава уже себя без него не помнит. Такое бесследно не проходит.

«Это нормально — тосковать», — Макки так говорит.

Ойкава думает, что это не должно быть настолько больно.

***

_Я: Привет, Ива-чан! Можно я тебе позвоню? Ты не занят?_

_Ива-чан: Привет! Валяй._

— О, боже мой, ты просто невыносим! — обиженно говорит Ойкава, когда слышит, что Ивайзуми ответил на звонок. — Ты можешь быть не таким грубым по отношению ко мне хоть раз?

— Теперь я даже не зануда, — смеется Ивайзуми, — расту.

— В какую-то не ту сторону ты растешь, Ива-чан, — все еще дуется. — Как твои дела?

— Учусь, — Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает, и Ойкава слышит по ту сторону какой-то шум, напоминающий перелистывание страниц. — Зарылся в книгах, не могу найти выход. У тебя как дела, Дуракава? Надеюсь, не страдаешь такой херней, как в школе?

— Эй, ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я, в отличие от тебя, расту в правильном направлении! — почти не врет же, а потом выдает. — Вот если бы ты только мог увидеть, каким я крутым стал, то сразу бы заткнулся! — и замолкает сразу же, прикусив губу.

— А тебе по телефону смелости-то не занимать, — снова смеется. Ойкава и забыл, каково это — слушать его смех. — Возможно, однажды, если тебя не выпрут из Клуба раньше, чем допустят в основной состав.

— О, боже, столько веры в одного меня, нет слов, — излишне драматично вздыхает Ойкава.

— Ты и так все сам знаешь. Сколько мне надо повторить за все двенадцать лет, чтобы ты запомнил?

— Знаю, — Ойкава соглашается и сам себе улыбается — ну, точно, Дуракава. — Кстати, Ива-чан!

— Чего? — Ойкава слышит шаги Ивайзуми, а потом звук шумящего чайника.

— С днем рождения!

— Я думал, что ты меня уже не поздравишь! А то, гляди, как разошелся, начал хвастаться!

_Смейся, пожалуйста, смейся. Не прекращай говорить._

— Какой же ты зануда, Ива-чан!

— Так все-таки зануда?

— Как я мог забыть о твоем дне рождения?

_Пожалуйста._

***

Ойкава думает, что его постоянные мысли о том, чего он чувствовать не должен, выходят из-под его же собственного контроля.

Рука все чаще тянется к телефону, чтобы написать или позвонить, но он тут же отгоняет это мимолетное желание — какое же оно мимолетное, придурок, — куда подальше. Идет в зал — зал отвлекает. Дольше, чем положено, ему там все равно не разрешают оставаться. Хосе строго следит, чтобы спортсмены не перенапрягались — это может встать боком всему клубу. Самоубийц — таких, как Ойкава, — здесь не любят.

Тогда Ойкава остается в своей квартире совсем один и смотрит в темный потолок — на нем ни одной горящей звезды, ни одного плаката — и это, на самом деле, очень хорошо. Просто прекрасно.

Так не бывает, твердит он себе. Мы дружили всю жизнь, повторяет.

Эти мысли становятся практически нестерпимыми, их никакими тренировками не выгнать — да и откуда они вообще взялись, пропади оно все пропадом. Столько времени прошло уже.

Он перестает звонить первым. Отмахивается, отшучивается, ссылается на загруженность в Клубе. Чувствует нутром, что нихрена ему Ивайзуми не верит — ну и ладно, пока ничего не спрашивает, ничего не говорит.

Он разберется с этим сам. Он обещал Ивайзуми, что теперь будет справляться со всем в одиночку.

***

— Макки, — Ойкава набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и говорит на одном дыхании, — а что если я влюбился в парня?

Макки давится водой. Прокашливается. На все требуется минуты две с лишним.

— Ты чего это? Тебя не учили к таким вопросам подготавливать как-то? Ну там, не знаю, аккуратнее как-то спросить? — все еще хриплым голосом спрашивает он.

— Ты же сам сказал, что я могу тебе позвонить, если что, — отвечает Ойкава, уже сто раз пожалев.

— Где наш Ойкава, и что ты с ним сделал, парень? Он не спрашивает о таких вещах так неожиданно прямо.

— Я не знаю, я просто пытаюсь разобраться сам, но ничерта не выходит. Я… — Ойкава замолкает на пару мгновений, — я просто не знаю, с кем мне еще поговорить. Здесь у меня все еще нет таких близких друзей, как в Японии, поэтому я подумал…

— Я правда был бы рад тебе помочь, — обреченно вздыхает Макки в динамик, — но точно не с принятием себя, дружище. С этим тебе придется разобраться самостоятельно, здесь никто тебе не помощник. У нас с Матсуном все было куда проще. Мы никогда не задумывались об этом, это просто произошло и… все?

— У вас с Матсуном, что? — орет в трубку. Макки громко хохочет, пока Ойкава возмущается.

— Прости, что не сказали.

— Вы отвратительные друзья, — оскорбляется Ойкава. — Просто нет слов.

— Здесь согласен, — усмехается Макки. — Слушай…

— Но как же так? — перебивает Ойкава, не перестает сокрушаться. — Ты же в Токио, а он — в Мияги. Это же… неправильно.

— Ойкава, — Макки смеется, — спасибо за заботу. Мы правда справимся, мы решаем этот вопрос. А что касается тебя, — он замолкает, подбирая правильные слова. — Тебе просто надо встретиться с этим человеком, чтобы понять. Если ты сейчас об этом задумываешься, то ты все поймешь, когда вы увидитесь.

— Ты специально имени не называешь?

— Ну мы же говорим о каком-то абстрактном парне, Ойкава? — он снова смеется. — А вообще, берегу твои чувства.

***

— Эй, Дуракава, что делаешь?

— Пытаюсь свыкнуться с тем, что мне скоро стукнет девятнадцать, — смеется Ойкава, а потом резко замолкает, прислушиваясь к женскому голосу на фоне, объявляющему посадку на рейс. — Ты это где?

— В аэропорту, — отвечает Ивайзуми спокойно. У Ойкавы после этих слов что-то внутри надламывается.

Он поджимает губы и сглатывает, пытаясь сказать хоть слово. Ивайзуми тоже молчит, и это бесит.

— В Японию на каникулы? — наконец спрашивает он. — А говорил, что не сможешь прилетать, — пусть Ойкава сейчас не в Мияги, но отчего-то чувствует себя обиженным и преданным.

Возможно, по той причине, что он сам собирался в скором времени слетать к Ивайзуми. Он прочищает горло и молча ждет ответа.

— Не, я в аэропорту Эй-се-са, — читает по слогам и смеется. — Вот такие дела, Дуракава.

— Ты… чего? — Ойкава подскакивает со стула, ударяясь коленом о стол. Шипит и чертыхается под несмолкаемый чужой смех. — Ты чего здесь делаешь? Ты не можешь быть здесь… Ты…

— О, серьезно? Это еще с чего вдруг? — возмущается Ивайзуми. — Я думал, я могу летать туда, куда я сам захочу, без всяких ограничений. Но если ты настаиваешь, я могу поменять обратный билет и…

— Ты мог бы предупредить меня хотя бы! — не сдается Ойкава. — Телефоны для чего созданы?

— О, боже, эта реакция стоила всего. Еще чего, предупреждать! У тебя что, там не прибрано, да?

— Я тебя встречу в городе!

— Ну уж пожалуйста, Дуракава.


	2. 2.

_Мы друг для друга давно стали как зеркала.  
Видеть тебя и всё чаще себя узнавать,  
Нитью незримой нас намертво сшила игла,  
Так больно когда города нас хотят разорвать._

***

Ойкава видит Ивайзуми на автобусной остановке — и это впервые за долгие десять месяцев. Стоит со спортивной сумкой на плече и бутылкой воды в руке. Первое, что Ойкаве хочется сделать — налететь на него с объятиями, точно как в детстве, ничего не боясь; утонуть в этом тепле и спокойствии, сжать так сильно, чтобы до хруста костей. Но он себе позволяет еще самую малость понаблюдать со стороны, пока Ивайзуми его не заметил. Позволяет себе внимательно рассмотреть все те изменения, что тот претерпел: немного вытянулся в росте и загорел. В остальном, все тот же Ива-чан, но Ойкаве до дрожи в кончиках пальцев волнительно видеть его снова. Раньше они так надолго никогда не расставались.

Ему катастрофически не хватало Ивайзуми рядом. Он так сильно по нему скучал все это время, и вот — всего в каких-то жалких трех метрах от него тот стоит на автобусной остановке, периодически поглядывая на наручные часы. Наверняка про себя ругает Ойкаву за то, что приходится его ждать на этом солнцепеке.

Настоящий, реальный Ивайзуми, до которого можно дотянуться рукой, чей голос можно услышать через несколько минут — такой привычный, не искаженный динамиком мобильного.

В эту же секунду он срывается с места и едва не сбивает Ивайзуми с ног своими объятиями: бутылка воды вылетает из его рук, с характерным звуком падая на асфальт, а ремешок сумки сползает с плеча, заставив его склониться под ее весом.

— Добро пожаловать в Аргентину, Ива-чан! — нараспев тянет Ойкава где-то рядом с его ухом, потому что ему нужно болтать — как можно громче, не останавливаться, иначе он будет слышать стук собственного сердца, собирающегося прямо в это мгновение выскочить из груди.

— Дуракава! — возмущается Ивайзуми, смыкая свои руки у него на спине. — Напугал до чертиков! — Ойкава чувствует, как подрагивают его плечи — смеется.

_Смейся, пожалуйста, смейся. Не прекращай говорить._

— Надолго прилетел? — Ойкаве бы нужно отстраниться, потому что наверное это выглядит со стороны странно, но не отстраняется — не хочется совсем, а теплые ладони Ивайзуми все еще лежат на его спине.

— На неделю, если я тебе тут не помешаю.

Ойкава наконец делает пару шагов назад, разрывая объятия, и смотрит на Ивайзуми так, будто он сказал самую большую на свете глупость — так оно, вообще-то, и есть.

— Конечно, ты не помешаешь, о чем вообще речь, — он отмахивается от его слов и спешит отвернуться. — Я, конечно, сейчас очень занятой. Тренировки и все такое, но я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

***

Ойкава поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине и открывает дверь, пропуская Ивайзуми в квартиру первым.

— Маленькая, зато уютная, — тихо говорит он, когда замечает, как взгляд того скользит по небольшой квартирке-студии. — Не очень дорого, да и до спортивного комплекса рукой подать — перед тренировками можно как следует выспаться, а не тратить время на дорогу.

— Я был прав, тут жуткий бардак, — заключает Ивайзуми после беглого осмотра.

Он наклоняется, чтобы развязать шнурки на кроссовках, а Ойкава окидывает взглядом квартиру. На неразобранном диване — смятая подушка и одеяло, у дивана — стопка спортивных журналов, на журнальном столике сгрудились несколько чашек и пару тарелок — Ойкава так и не нашел в себе сил, чтобы отнести их в посудомоечную машину. Не такой уж и бардак.

— Я не ждал гостей, — дуется Ойкава. — Если бы ты меня предупредил, все было бы в лучшем виде. Я бы придумал для тебя какую-нибудь развлекательную программу и…

— Ни капли не изменился, — Ивайзуми выпрямляется и всего с короткое мгновение смотрит на него своими смеющимися глазами, в которых отражаются солнечные блики, проникающие через открытое окно. От этого взгляда под кожей пробегает целая стая мурашек, заставив Ойкаву невольно дернуться. — Я просто прилетел повидать своего лучшего друга.

_Лучшего друга. Ах да._

— Чем хочешь заняться? — фраза Ивайзуми неприятно осаждает его, возвращая в реальность после долгожданной встречи. Ойкава поворачивается к нему спиной и упирает руки в бока.

— Я бы не отказался от душа и перекуса, если у тебя есть, а потом, — Ивайзуми замолкает и равняется с Ойкавой, так же уставившись вперед, — потом тебе выбирать — у тебя же день рождения на носу.

***

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я думал, что мы пойдем куда-нибудь сидеть.

— В другой раз, Ива-чан, — Ойкава тычет пальцем вперед, — мы почти пришли.

— Мост? — Ивайзуми выгибает бровь, вглядываясь в мерцающие огни погрузившегося во тьму города.

— Не делай такое лицо, — хмурится Ойкава, — это лучшее место здесь. Знаешь, как там красиво? Не знаешь, а я покажу, — он крепко вцепляется пальцами в запястье Ивайзуми без единой задней мысли и тянет вслед за собой. — Я часто сюда прихожу, когда мне… когда гуляю, — он запинается и замолкает.

Чуть не сболтнул лишнего.

— Ладно, Дуракава, тебе лучше знать, — отвечает Ивайзуми, — ты здесь хозяин, веди.

Ойкава перегибается через перекладину и, улыбнувшись, вдыхает прохладный воздух, принесенный водой. Ивайзуми встает рядом и кладет локти на перекладину, всматриваясь в яркие огни ночного Буэнос-Айреса.

— И правда красиво, — выдыхает Ивайзуми.

Ойкава позволяет себе задержать взгляд на профиле Ивайзуми чуть дольше, пока тот не смотрит — изучает будто заново, впитывает каждую черту его лица, переосмысливает заново. Вспоминает слова Макки, говорившего ему, что он все поймет, как только у них получится встретиться. И Ойкава, он понимает. Он чувствует, как в груди раздувается огромный шар всех тех невысказанных слов за эти месяцы, всех тех несовершенных звонков, всех тех встреч, которые не состоялись.

Всего неделя. Ойкава ведет головой. Ему совсем не хочется об этом думать сейчас.

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего здесь бесит? — Ойкава запрыгивает на перекладину, а Ивайзуми так резко дергается и хватает его за руку, что он не может удержаться, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Ты что, совсем кретин, что ли? — кричит на него Ивайзуми, сжав запястье. — А если свалишься?

— Ну-ну, — смеется Ойкава. — Ива-чан, ты же не дашь мне упасть.

— Идиот, — Ивайзуми отводит взгляд, и всего на мгновение Ойкаве кажется, что кончики его ушей заалели, но сразу же отгоняет эту мысль — выдавать желаемое за действительное у него всегда выходило лучше всего, освещение ночного города играет с ним дурную шутку.

Ойкава вздыхает и все же спрыгивает с поручня, роется в рюкзаке, достает оттуда онигири, купленные в японской забегаловке по дороге, и бутылку воды. Подкладывает под задницу рюкзак и садится прямо на асфальт, оперевшись на перекладину спиной. Ивайзуми, немного помедлив, садится рядом на свой рюкзак и забирает из рук Ойкавы протянутый им онигири.

Ойкаве до одури хочется — как год назад, ничего не боясь, — привалиться к плечу и бесконечно долго говорить о чем угодно, лишь бы размазать этот момент, растянуть в награду за эти десять месяцев вдали друг от друга. Он медленно выдыхает и неуверенно облокачивается на плечо Ивайзуми, тот даже ухом не ведет, продолжая есть — вот и хорошо. Впервые за все это время он чувствует себя дома, находясь так далеко от него. Чуть подросшим, немного осмелевшим — в таком правильном для себя состоянии, — задающим себе правильные вопросы, находящим на них ответы самостоятельно. И он рядом, как раньше, — больше ничего не нужно. Ивайзуми может прослеживать эти изменения в нем, Ойкава может показать, что он справляется: теперь он слушает и слышит. У них есть целая неделя после десяти месяцев телефонных разговоров и переписок. Семь дней для Ойкавы — маленькая вечность.

— Что тебя бесит? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, повернув голову в его сторону. Непослушные волосы Ойкавы так и норовят залезть в рот и нос, развеваемые легким ветром.

— Буэнос-Айрес — город-порт, а здесь даже искупаться негде. Тут такая жара порой стоит, что просто невыносимо, — рассуждает Ойкава вслух. — У нас в спортивном комплексе есть бассейн, но это совсем не то. Набережных здесь, таких как эта — полным полно. Обидно.

— Насколько я знаю, здесь не очень далеко есть пляж за пределами города.

— Да, — Ойкава кивает, — но я все как-то не доберусь.

— Если у тебя будет время, мы можем съездить, пока я здесь, — предлагает Ивайзуми. — Хочешь?

— Правда? — Ойкава поворачивается к нему всем телом и едва ли не шарахается в сторону, потому что лицо Ивайзуми просто на непозволительно близком расстоянии от его собственного. Потому что Ойкаву до чертиков это пугает. Потому что раньше Ойкава никогда не думал, что у него могут быть какие-то чувства к своему лучшему другу. Теперь такая близость кажется ему смущающей и попросту невыносимой.

— Ну да, — отвечает Ивайзуми и тут же отводит взгляд, провожая взглядом молодую пару, проходящую мимо них. — Я бы тоже не отказался от того, чтобы искупаться.

Ивайзуми смотрит на наручные часы, а после привстает с асфальта. Ойкаве приходится выпрямиться. Лишившись источника тепла, он обхватывает плечи ладонями — становится немного зябко. Ивайзуми достает из рюкзака какой-то пакет, ругается себе под нос— помялся под его весом — а после садится обратно.

— С днем рождения, кстати, — протягивает его Ойкаве.

_Что-то не так. Ойкава улавливает это в коротком взгляде._

— Что это? — он переводит взгляд с пакета на Ивайзуми и обратно. — Ива-чан, я же тебе ничего не дарил на этот день рождения… Не надо было…

— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — в голосе никакой угрозы, но Ойкава все же забирает пакет из его рук. — С каких пор для того, чтобы дарить подарки, нужно получить что-то взамен?

Ойкава опускает глаза: все так же неумело упакован — он не может не улыбнуться, Ивайзуми так и не научился делать это как следует — в такой же яркой желтой бумаге. С первого только взгляда, еще до того, как начал распаковывать, его откидывает на много-много лет назад, когда все было куда проще. Когда они были еще детьми. Когда только начинали играть вместе в волейбол. Когда не нужно было притворяться. Когда казалось, что впереди у них есть все время этого мира.

Теперь времени не осталось совсем. Ойкава только в этот момент отчетливо понимает, насколько неделя, проведенная вместе, ничтожна по сравнению с двенадцатью годами проведенными плечом к плечу.

Ему, как и всегда, требуется какое-то время, чтобы отодрать скотч по краям — как назло, еще и пальцы не слушаются.

— Это наколенники, — Ойкава смеется. — Ива-чан, наколенники.

— Лишними не будут, — говорит он и берет в руки еще онигири, увлекшись распаковкой.

— Спасибо, — говорит он себе под нос и какое-то время еще смотрит на них. В голове вертится только один единственный вопрос.

_Почему?_

Почему именно наколенники? Это же так глупо. Ойкава поджимает губы и не хочет думать о назойливой мысли, что так усиленно проталкивается с задворков сознания.

Двенадцать лет назад Ивайзуми сделал ему точно такой же подарок — самый первый, который Ойкава от него когда-либо получал.

— Ива-чан, — его лицо искажается, он криво улыбается и поднимает на него свой взгляд. — Ты же не прощаешься со мной, правда?

Ивайзуми откусывает кусочек онигири и молча жует, уставившись в мерцающие огни города.

— Ты же обещал, что… — Ойкава готов задохнуться от обиды и возмущения. Воздушный шар внутри вот-вот лопнет.

— Ойкава, ты так хорошо справляешься здесь. Если бы только знал, как я тобой горжусь. Сейчас я вижу перед собой того самого парня, которого помню с малых лет. Того, кому я дарил наколенники в прошлый раз. Наши дороги разошлись, но не значит, что мы не будем общаться и дальше, просто…

— Ива-чан…

Ойкава дрожит и снова обхватывает плечи руками. Ивайзуми не может так просто об этом говорить. Не может, потому что Ойкава только сейчас в полной мере осознал, кем все это время был для него его лучший друг. К горлу подступает тугой ком слез, и он с усилием глотает обиду, не давая ей вырваться наружу.

— Это так нечестно, — говорит он. — У меня же сегодня день рождения. Ива-чан, это так несправедливо.

— Дай мне договорить, — просит Ивайзуми и тяжело вздыхает. — Помнишь, я когда-то говорил, что скажу тебе, почему присматриваю за тобой и забочусь о тебе? Я думал, что ты никогда не перестанешь быть таким непроходимым идиотом, или что к тому времени что-то измениться во мне самом, — он смеется себе под нос. — Я это делал не только потому, что ты мой лучший друг…

Ойкава чувствует, как сердце колотится о грудную клетку так сильно, что этот звук набатом стучит в ушах.

_Невозможно._

Все последующие слова Ивайзуми смазывает в один единый звук — Ойкава почти ничего не слышит, а по-хорошему надо бы — для кого тут тот распинается. Он хватается дрожащими, едва ворочающимися пальцами за воротник чужой футболки и тянет на себя. Ему плевать, что здесь полно народа, плевать на то, что на них могут смотреть. Он целует Ивайзуми, целует так, будто если сейчас он этого не сделает, то все к чертям исчезнет, растворится в небытие, мир рассыплется на мелкие атомы — его собственный мир. Целует так, будто это самая последняя возможность на земле, и, возможно, это абсолютная правда.

Ойкава как никто другой знает, что такое потерянные возможности. Он больше не хочет терять ни одну из них. Не хочет терять Ивайзуми, когда понял для себя нечто такое важное, что всегда было так близко, на поверхности. Ивайзуми понял это задолго до — он всегда был умнее, но молчал. Все эти годы он не просил ничего взамен, просто был рядом и молчал — только от одной этой мысли становится нестерпимо больно. Ойкава был таким эгоистом, не замечая ничего кроме собственных сожалений, Ушиджимы и волейбольного мяча.

_Какой же он идиот._

Он, кажется, даже перестает дышать, когда Ивайзуми обреченно вздыхает и приоткрывает рот, отвечая на его поцелуй.

Все вокруг сливается в единое ничто — звуки, запахи, прохладный ветер, обнимающий их плечи.

— Ойкава, — говорит Ивайзуми на выдохе и делает усилие, чтобы отстраниться. В глазах читается неподдельный ужас, лицо и шею заливают пятна румянца — Ойкава уверен, что выглядит сейчас ничуть не лучше. — Что ты…

— Прости, — Ойкава не дает и шанса закончить. Никаких больше упущенных возможностей. Он прислоняет свой лоб к его и робко зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, — прости, что заставил так долго ждать.

— Я ничего и не ждал, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми прикрывает глаза и касается подушечками пальцев его горящей щеки. — И что нам теперь с этим всем делать? Почему ты так любишь все усложнять?

***

Ойкава просыпается от слепящих лучей солнца, проникающих через окно. Он неохотно приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на будильник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, едва удерживая сдавленный стон — до подъема целых полтора часа. Он чувствует, как чужая рука невесомо скользит по ребрам, а после замирает на бедре — улыбается. Грудную клетку распирает от абсолютного счастья, и впервые за долгое время он ощущает себя действительно отдохнувшим.

Вчерашний вечер кажется какой-то выдумкой его воспаленного изголодавшегося сознания, но обжигающее кожу спины дыхание Ивайзуми говорит ему совершенно об обратном. Последние десять месяцев он старался как можно чаще и дольше оставаться в зале, чтобы гнать все эти мысли от себя подальше, но сегодня ему так хотелось бы остаться дома, не вылезать весь день из постели, просто наслаждаясь этим теплом.

Хочется захныкать от несправедливости этого мира к Ойкаве Тоору, но он медленно вдыхает нагретый воздух и ищет в сегодняшней тренировке позитивные моменты: шанс показать Ивайзуми, чему он научился за это время.

От этой мысли настроение немного поднимается, но уснуть он уже не может. Вчера получилось на удивление быстро. Кажется, он даже не смог дождаться Ивайзуми из душа и тотчас отрубился от переизбытка чувств, а потом их высвобождения, обрушившегося на них обоих. Сейчас же он просто не мог сомкнуть глаз, зная, что они с Ивайзуми лежат на одном диване, и тот мирно сопит ему в лопатки. Ему хотелось запечатлеть каждый момент, пока есть возможность, пока Ивайзуми здесь, пока расстояние между ними исчисляется жалкими миллиметрами, а не тысячами миль. Они обязательно справятся с этим. Теперь точно.

Ойкава в это верит.

Раз уснуть не получается, он думает о том, что неплохо было бы сообразить что-нибудь на завтрак. Аккуратно убирает ладонь Ивайзуми со своих бедер и хочет встать, но крепкая рука снова прижимает его к себе, а сердце подскакивает к горлу, тяжело забившись. Если Ойкава переживет эту неделю, это будет настоящим чудом.

— Ты куда? — сквозь сон спрашивает Ивайзуми, пытаясь поднять голову с подушки.

— Хочу приготовить завтрак, — говорит Ойкава, посмеиваясь. — Через пару часов нужно идти на тренировку. Пойдешь со…. — он давится воздухом, когда Ивайзуми придвигается чуть ближе, и он отчетливо может почувствовать упирающийся в его ягодицы утренний стояк.

— Хорошо, конечно, — сонно говорит Ивайзуми, даже не ощутив неладного — не проснулся еще до конца.

Ойкава все же высвобождается из объятий и тут же подскакивает с кровати, скрывшись за дверью ванной комнаты. Он облокачивается ладонями о раковину и пытается отдышаться и успокоить колотящееся сердце. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы вся эта неловкость сама собой растворилась, ведь у них совсем нет времени, чтобы тратить его на такую ерунду, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

В старшей школе Ойкава встречался с несколькими девчонками, но чаще всего все заканчивалось слишком быстро, потому что никто Ойкаву вытерпеть и понять так и не смог. Ивайзуми действительно был прав, когда говорил, что это только ему под силу. Ойкава с ними встречался, считая, что это неотъемлемая часть школьной жизни, поэтому не чувствовал никакого стеснения, а наоборот — бессовестно флиртовал направо и налево. Это и подкупало всех этих девушек, пока они не узнавали Ойкаву поближе — того, что чаще ходит понурым, думает о волейболе и о том, как бы надрать задницы Ушиджиме и Тобио-чану.

С Ивайзуми все по-другому, потому что, как бы там ни было, это Ивайзуми — осознать и принять, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга детства было непросто, и он не имеет понятия, как себя вести, но отступать он точно не собирается. Он вздыхает, умывается холодной водой, пытаясь смыть все эти дурацкие мысли, и чистит зубы. Когда он выходит из ванной, то видит, что Ивайзуми тоже уже проснулся и сидит на кровати, сверля бездумным взглядом стену напротив.

— Ива-чан, — зовет Ойкава, — ты можешь еще поспать, если хочешь.

— Я встаю, — бесцветно говорит он и трет глаза. Ойкава не может сдержать улыбки: в этот момент тот кажется таким беззащитным и безумно милым. Так было всегда? — В душ пока схожу.

Ойкава кивает и подходит к холодильнику, хмуро изучая его содержимое. Он привык чаще перебиваться едой навынос или есть где-то вне дома, поэтому выбора особого не было, но самое то для завтрака. Он вытаскивает пачку яиц, молоко и апельсиновый сок, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Ивайзуми роется в своей спортивной сумке, а потом шлепает босыми ногами в ванную комнату.

Ойкава какое-то время прислушивается к звукам по ту сторону двери — когда слышит шум бегущей воды, наконец, отмирает и принимается за готовку.

Когда Ивайзуми выходит из душа, Ойкава уже разложил яичницу по тарелкам и наливает по кружкам сок. Он поднимает голову и неловко чешет ногу о ногу, проходясь беглым взглядом по Ивайзуми, представшим перед ним в одних только в шортах. Сколько раз за всю жизнь он видел его без футболки? Ради всего святого, они росли вместе, но сегодня ему хочется либо отвести взгляд, либо протянуть руку и коснуться подтянутого тела. Он опускает взгляд на стол.

— У меня в холодильнике повесилась мышь, — говорит он. — Надо будет что-нибудь купить.

Ойкава слышит шаги, а потом Ивайзуми останавливается прямо перед ним, и он ощущает жар от его тела после душа. Ивайзуми неуверенно поднимает руку и касается его щеки.

— Спасибо за завтрак.

***

— Ну и что скажешь? — Ойкава хватает Ивайзуми за руку и тянет вслед за собой из спортивного комплекса.

— То, что все в твоей команде наслышаны обо мне, это приятно, конечно, — смеется Ивайзуми.

— Я не об этом, Ива-чан, — тянет он и тут же заливается краской. Ну вот кто их за язык тянул? Не так уж он часто и говорил об Ивайзуми. Так ведь? — Скажи, что я крут. Крут ведь, да?

— Не без лажи конечно, — отвечает Ивайзуми, и на его лице сама по себе растягивается улыбка, — но ты изменился. Это правда. Держишься намного увереннее.

— Ты действительно не можешь меня просто похвалить? — Ойкава дуется и застывает на месте. — Это грубо, Ива-чан!

Ивайзуми смеется и тянет руку Ойкавы на себя, когда они сворачивают на какую-то почти безлюдную улицу.

— Ты и так все сам знаешь. Сколько мне надо повторить за все двенадцать лет, чтобы ты запомнил?

— Ну не знаю, — Ойкава хихикает и закатывает глаза к небу. — Еще разок?

— Ты, — Ивайзуми коротко целует его в губы, не расцепляя их рук, — хорошо, — снова целует, — справляешься.

Кажется, Ойкава никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.

***

Ойкава падает на кровать, чувствуя, как после усиленной тренировки напряжены все мышцы тела — даже душ не помог. Сегодня Ивайзуми прогуливался по Буэнос-Айресу без него, и Ойкаве было до жути обидно, что вместо того, чтобы проводить время с ним, ему пришлось топать на тренировку и бросать мяч. На Ойкаву это так не похоже: волейбол для него — жизнь, но после того, как они с Ивайзуми наконец смогли признаться друг другу, ему не хотелось терять ни минуты.

Их время и так ограничено расстоянием, выездными Ойкавы и учебой Ивайзуми — так глупо тратить время на что-то кроме друг друга, пока они могут быть рядом.

Ойкава тянет руки к Ивайзуми, обвивает ими его шею, прижимается почти вплотную, просовывая свое колено между его ног. Жмурится до ярких пятен в глазах, усиленно вдыхая запах его геля для душа.

_Три дня._

— Я так не хочу, чтобы ты улетал, — Ойкава выдыхает эти слова куда-то ему в шею, едва касаясь горячей кожи губами.

Ивайзуми в ответ лишь стискивает его в своих объятиях сильнее и не говорит ничего, зарываясь носом в растрепанные, все еще влажные после душа волосы.

***

— Как же здесь круто! — Ойкава сбрасывает сумку на песок и зарывает пальцы ног в него, вдыхая морской воздух.

— Ты здесь живешь столько времени и не мог съездить, ты и правда Дуракава, — Ивайзуми садится перед сумкой и вытаскивает оттуда покрывало, расстилая его на песок.

— Видимо, я ждал, когда ты прилетишь, — отвечает Ойкава, и тут же стягивает с себя шорты и футболку, бросая их на сумку. — Пошли купаться, хватит копаться там.

Ивайзуми сбрасывает с себя одежду, кидает ее в сторону, хищно улыбаясь. Ойкава понимает его без слов.

— На счет три. Раз, два… — Ивайзуми срывается с места на «два» и бежит к воде, едва удерживая равновесие на песке. — Эй, Ива-чан, это не по правилам! — кричит он вслед, стараясь нагнать его.

Ойкава забегает в воду и тут же забывает о дурацком соревновании, уже и не стараясь догнать Ивайзуми. Он укладывается на спину, раскидывает руки в разные стороны и прикрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь в объятия прохладной воды. С берега раздаются голоса детей, над головой — крики чаек, уши ласкает шум волнующегося моря.

_Так хорошо._

Ойкава уже и забыл, что такое расслабляться по-настоящему. Что бы он делал, если бы Ивайзуми не приехал?

— Ты чего тут разлегся? — за своими размышлениями он не замечает, как тот подплыл достаточно близко к нему, чтобы окатить брызгами с ног до головы.

— А для чего я еще по твоему сюда приехал? — Ойкава ловко встает на ноги и в ответ обрызгивает Ивайзуми водой, а потом наваливается на него всем телом, пытаясь потопить. В итоге Ивайзуми подается, и они оба уходят под воду, а потом выныривают и громко смеются.

Только через полчаса они кое-как заставляют себя выбраться из воды. Здесь их никто не знает, поэтому Ойкава без особого стеснения укладывает голову Ивайзуми на грудь и закрывает глаза.

— Знаешь, — вдруг говорит он — Ивайзуми в знак того, что слушает, проводит носом по его влажным волосам, — я собирался к тебе и сам приехать. Через месяц. У меня там небольшой перерыв в тренировках будет перед выездными.

— Правда? — тот зарывается пальцами в спутанные после купания волосы и поглаживает голову. Ойкава едва не мурлычет себе под нос от того, насколько это приятно.

— Ага, — Ойкава кивает и тихонько шикает, когда пальцы путаются в прядях волос и неприятно их оттягивают, — это будет конец августа, у тебя еще не начнется учеба, так ведь?

— Да, — отвечает Ивайзуми, — у меня будут кое-какие дела, я как раз собирался встретиться с тем тренером, о котором я тебе рассказывал, но постараюсь это сделать сразу по возвращению в Калифорнию, — он молчит с мгновение, а потом наклоняется над лицом Ойкавы, заслоняя солнце, и говорит тихо-тихо над ухом. — Прилетай.

Ойкава задирает голову, ему приходится приподняться, чтобы дотянуться до лица Ивайзуми. Он мажет губами по подбородку, смеется, пока тот не наклоняется чуть ниже и не накрывает его губы своими.

_Так хорошо._

Было, пока телефон в сумке не заставил их вздрогнуть. Они неловко сталкиваются носами и неохотно отстраняются друг от друга. Ивайзуми отворачивается и уставляется на море, пока Ойкава привстает и достает свой мобильный.

— Это Макки, — говорит Ойкава; Ивайзуми тут же оживляется, вернув ему свое внимание. — Привет, дружище. О, Матсун! — он смеется. — Что насчет созвониться по видеосвязи? Хочу вам показать кое-что! — он поворачивается к Ивайзуми и улыбается. — Отлично.

Он кладет трубку и выглядит таким серьезным, что тот едва удерживается, чтобы не заржать во весь голос.

— Что с твоим лицом, ради всего святого?

— Как я выгляжу, Ива-чан?

— Ты перед кем красоваться собрался? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, вскинув бровь. — Перед Макки и Матсуном? Так они тебя каким только не видели.

— Ну ты и зануда, — обижается Ойкава и придвигается ближе, обнимая со спины — все еще немного влажный и холодный после того, как искупался в море.

Их разговор опять прерывается звонком мобильного: снова Макки, но в этот раз уже по видеосвязи.

— Йо! — Ойкава виснет на плече Ивайзуми и машет в экран телефона. — Как дела?

— Ого, — Макки и Матсун синхронно присвистывают. — Ивайзуми, какого черта?

— Ива-чан очень по мне скучал и приехал в гости, — хвастается Ойкава, не сдерживая широкой улыбки.

Макки и Матсун переглядываются и усмехаются друг другу.

— Я думал, в Буэнос-Айресе негде купаться, ты же постоянно на это жаловался, — Макки подпирает рукой подбородок и смотрит в экран.

— Так и есть, мы уехали из города на пляж!

— Ты вернулся в Мияги, Макки? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, стараясь удержать равновесие под весом Ойкавы.

— Не, это я приехал на выходные, — отвечает Матсун, отпивая из кружки кофе. — Тоже очень скучал по Макки и решил погостить, — добавляет он, заставив того потупить взгляд и смутиться. — А ты надолго?

— Через три дня улетаю, — лицо Ойкавы тут же мрачнеет, и это не ускользает ни от кого, кроме Ивайзуми, сидящего к нему спиной.

— Лучше расскажите, как вы там отдыхаете? Как твои тренировки, Ойкава? Надираешь там всем задницы? Скажи, что да, надо же что-то нашим кохаям рассказывать.

***

Ойкава уже какое-то время стоит в ванной комнате — не знает, сколько, потому что время, кажется, тянется как резина — успокоиться никак не выходит. Он сдирает тонкую кожицу с пересохших губ и уже в который раз окатывает лицо ледяной водой, чтобы привести себя в сознание.

Просто успокойся, говорит себе под нос. Поднимает голову и смотрит в зеркало все еще потемневшими от возбуждения зрачками. Он делает глубокий вдох и тут же медленно выдыхает. Еще каких-то пятнадцать минут назад он был прижат телом Ивайзуми к стене — и, честное слово, думал, что сойдет с ума или просто не выдержит и упадет — так сильно подкашивались у него коленки. Думал, что воздух закончится и он попросту умрет от разрывающих его изнутри чувств. Он все еще ощущает на чувствительной коже прикосновения горячего языка, и только от одного воспоминания ноги снова подкашиваются. Пальцы впиваются в края раковины до побелевших костяшек, а член наливается кровью.

Он трет лицо влажными ладонями и жмурится, а после все же открывает дверь и выглядывает из-за нее, смотря в сторону спальной зоны. Ивайзуми лежит на кровати, укрывшись одеялом по самый подбородок, и держит в руках телефон, слегка нахмурившись. Он медленно выплывает из-за двери и в нереально короткий промежуток времени преодолевает расстояние до кровати, укрываясь одеялом. Оно у них одно на двоих, поэтому в процессе Ойкава неаккуратно дергает его на себя и раскрывает Ивайзуми. Взгляд совершенно случайно от лица скользит ниже, и Ойкаву снова бросает в жар. Он хочет отвести глаза от крепкого стояка, и тут же сталкивается со взглядом Ивайзуми, который отвлекся от телефона и выглядит таким же смущенным. Ойкава выдыхает.

Ему действительно очень обидно, что приходится тратить время на все эти притирания, чтобы спрятаться в ванной и перевести дыхание от нахлынувших чувств и стеснения. Почему нельзя просто, безболезненно, без лишних прелюдий пройти этот этап?

Он сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок и отважно придвигается к Ивайзуми чуть ближе. Смотрит на него глазами, подернутыми дымкой, и тянется рукой к пылающей огнем щеке. В ушах шумит кровь, перебивая даже звуки собственного дыхания, но Ойкава не намерен останавливаться. Точно не сейчас. Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Ивайзуми прикрывает глаза, приоткрывает рот и льнет к ладони, периодически касаясь ее центра сухими губами.

И если бы Ойкаву спросили, если бы Ойкаве только дали выбор, то он бы был готов смотреть на это все отведенное ему Вселенной время: на то, как подрагивают длинные темные ресницы, на то, как по смуглой коже лица и шеи разливаются алые пятна румянца, как дыхание Ивайзуми с каждым выдохом становится все тяжелее.

И это все его — Ойкавы — вина.

Столько в этом совсем простом, казалось бы, действии щемящей нежности, что становится до невыносимого больно. Ойкава смаргивает подступившую к глазам влагу и проводит большим пальцем по щеке, заставив Ивайзуми открыть глаза.

Тот с несколько секунд — по ощущениям, нестерпимо долгих минут — просто смотрит на него расфокусированным потемневшим взглядом, а после совершенно не своим, севшим голосом говорит:

— Иди ко мне, Ойкава. Иди сюда, — повторяет.

Ойкаву в ту же секунду ведет от его слов, и перед глазами плывет от его сиплого голоса, от ощущения жара чужого тела рядом. Он наощупь придвигается ближе, обхватывает плечи, тычется носом то в щеку, то в линию челюсти, пока не находит чужих губ. Облизывается голодно, чувствуя, как Ивайзуми подрагивает в его объятиях — еще совсем немного, и он точно сойдет с ума. Ойкава, честно говоря, и не против.

Ивайзуми всего на мгновение отстраняется от его губ, издает низкий, почти животный рык, от которого сердце, кажется, разлетается на мелкие осколки и осыпается в низ живота теплом и дрожью, а после жадно впивается в губы Ойкавы и прижимает к себе, будто бы говоря, что он принадлежит только Ивайзуми — целиком и полностью — в этот самый момент и всегда. Ойкаву это ни капли не пугает уже — совсем наоборот. Он разрывает поцелуй и бегло оглядывает припухшие от поцелуев губы Ивайзуми, прежде чем наклониться к шее, беспорядочно целуя и прислушиваясь к учащенному пульсу.

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми еле ворочает языком и касается спутанных волос на макушке, слегка их оттягивая на себя.

Ойкава покусывает нежную кожу зубами, оставляя за собой белые следы, и тот поджимает губы в надежде не издавать лишних звуков, потому что это смущает до жути. Безуспешно — голос срывается на тихий полустон. Ойкава не может сдержать победной улыбки, что сама собой расползается по лицу, щекочет чувствительную кожу шеи — ему хочется слышать больше. Ловить его вздохи, стоны и знать, что это его собственная заслуга.

Он всего лишь на секунду позволяет себе потеряться в этих мыслях и тут же давится нагретым между ними воздухом и непроизвольно подается вперед, вжимаясь бедрами в чужой пах — с такой силой Ивайзуми сжал его ягодицы.

— О, господи, Ива-чан, — выдыхает Ойкава. — Да ты смерти моей хочешь.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Прекрати говорить такие смущающие вещи, — Ойкава прячет лицо в изгиб его шеи.

— А ты прекрати болтать! — шипит тот на ухо.

Ивайзуми разжимает ладонь и поддевает резинку боксеров, и Ойкава чувствует, как к лицу с новой силой приливает волна жара. Он напоследок вжимается бедрами в тело под собой, срывая сдавленный вздох с губ Ивайзуми, и скатывается на бок, чтобы тому было удобнее. Они оба не знают, куда прятать свои взгляды: друг на друга смотреть все еще неловко, ниже — тем более. Ивайзуми нащупывает край одеяла и тянет его на себя, накрывая их обоих чуть выше бедер — становится просто до жути жарко.

Когда Ивайзуми тянет податливую ткань вниз, Ойкаве хочется спрятаться под одеяло с головой — до того становится неловко, хочется сгореть со стыда в то же мгновение. Он выжидающе замирает и наблюдает за Ивайзуми исподлобья, не поднимая головы. Тот выглядит сосредоточенным на таком, казалось бы, простом деле, что Ойкава едва удерживается, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха, но это желание моментально улетучивается, когда резинка его боксеров цепляется за головку. Он тихо всхлипывает.

Ойкава медленно опускает дрожащую руку под одеяло, остро ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд — боже, да перестань ты так смотреть — и поддевает ткань боксеров спереди, чтобы помочь тому наконец их снять. Он несколько раз ерзает на простынях, чтобы избавиться от них окончательно, задевает коленками лежащего рядом Ивайзуми, и когда у него наконец получается, он облегченно выдыхает и тянется рукой до чужих боксеров. Это же чертовски нечестно, что голый здесь только он. Но прежде чем оставить Ивайзуми полностью обнаженным, ему хочется дотронуться.

Он невесомо, будто на пробу, проводит кончиками пальцами по всему основанию напряженного члена, и тут же улавливает краем уха, как Ивайзуми шумно втягивает носом нагретый комнатный воздух. Он ведет рукой сначала осторожно, потом чуть надавливая, и снова уменьшает давление. Ойкава едва не теряет голову, когда Ивайзуми начинает податливо двигаться навстречу его движениям, стоит только ему ослабить хватку. Он проводит рукой по всей длине еще несколько раз, а после обводит пальцем головку, ощущая, как намокла ткань от естественной смазки члена. Ивайзуми подбрасывает вперед, когда Ойкава надавливает сильнее. С губ срывается протяжный стон, что еще несколько секунд после эхом раздается в его голове.

Ойкава поднимает голову и бесконтрольно мажет губами, языком по линии челюсти, нижней губе — куда может дотянуться — не прекращая движений.

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми вскидывает голову и почти рычит, — сними их, — а после добавляет чуть тише, — пожалуйста.

Ойкава коротко кивает и сглатывает, утыкаясь носом в его грудь — сердце стучащее в груди бьется в такт с его собственным. Они точно сошли с ума — другого объяснения всему этому он найти при всем желании не может. Не то чтобы он сейчас хотел об этом думать.

Единственное, о чем может думать, так это о том, как его собственный член дергается от напряжения, касаясь чужого. Он толкается вперед, прижимается к телу Ивайзуми, целует его плечи, ключицы, грудь, когда их члены плотно притираются друг к другу.

— Поднимись чуть повыше, — просит Ивайзуми. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Ойкава сглатывает и отрывается от своего занятия, вздыхает и поднимается выше, прижимаясь к чужому лбу своим. Ивайзуми касается рукой подбородка Ойкавы и заставляет его поднять взгляд на себя. Он чувствует, как горят его щеки, как становятся влажными глаза, когда приходится все же посмотреть на Ивайзуми — потяжелевшие от возбуждения веки не дают открыть глаза полностью. Ойкава рвано вздыхает и тянется к губам, прижимаясь ближе. В эту самую секунду больше всего на свете ему хочется быть ближе к Ивайзуми, как можно ближе, слиться в единое целое. Расстояние, которое не исчисляется ничем — его мало.

Ойкава выгибается в спине, толкается вперед, когда Ивайзуми берет в ладонь оба члена. Стонет ему в рот — Ивайзуми эхом повторяет этот звук, прикусывая его губы, тут же зализывая место укуса, будто извиняясь. Только вот Ойкаве ни капельки не больно. Ивайзуми плавно ведет рукой вверх-вниз — это совсем несложно, почти тоже самое что дрочить себе — не страшно, как казалось.

— Так хорошо? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, надавливая чуть сильнее. Часть фразы теряется в прерывистом дыхании.

Ойкава ничего не отвечает, лишь лезет целоваться, толкается языком в рот, словно это последний день в его жизни — после этого все закончится — пока Ивайзуми наращивает темп. В глаза темнеет, картинка плывет, а потом Ойкава непроизвольно дергается несколько раз, кажется, выстанывает его имя, слышит где-то на задворках сознания чужой стон.

Под одеялом становится невыносимо жарко и мокро. Сперма стекает по ладони, на бедра. Ойкаву подбрасывает на кровати, он даже не в силах открыть глаза после отпустившего его напряжения.

— Хорошо, — выдавливает он из себя, когда чужая подрагивающая рука обвивает плечи и притягивает к себе.

***

_Начинается посадка на рейс номер AA996 авиакомпания American Airlines…_

Ивайзуми поднимает голову и прислушивается к голосу девушки, вещающей из динамика.

— Это мой, — тихо говорит он. Даже сквозь царящий в зале шум, Ойкава может прочитать по губам.

Ему так сильно хочется, чтобы Ивайзуми остался, чтобы Ивайзуми никуда не уезжал. Это так нечестно. Так несправедливо по отношению к ним. Хочется плевать на всех этих людей, снующих вокруг стайками, и поцеловать его, но он лишь закусывает нижнюю губу и сжимает руки в кулаки.

Ну, точно, это сцена из какой-то очень дерьмовой мелодрамы, на которую Ойкава бы в кино не пошел.

— Не оглядывайся, — Ивайзуми делает шаг вперед и кладет ладонь на плечо Ойкавы, не сильно сжимая.

— А что будет, если я все-таки оглянусь? — Ойкава изо всех сил старается улыбаться — выходит наверняка паршиво.

_Не испортить момент._

— Я буду стоять за твоей спиной, чтобы подтолкнуть вперед. Как и всегда.

Ойкава тянет носом воздух, медленно выдыхает и разжимает кулаки. Тянется к шее и обвивает ее руками, чувствуя, как на плечах смыкаются чужие ладони.

— Тогда мне ничего не страшно.

— Через месяц увидимся, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, — шепчет Ивайзуми где-то рядом с его ухом. — Совсем скоро.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Ойкава отстраняется и старается сохранить на губах легкую улыбку. Только когда Ивайзуми исчезает из вида, его лицо мрачнеет.

***

Дни сливаются в единое ничто. Ойкава живет почти на автомате, изо дня в день выполняя все то же самое, что и раньше, но в постоянном состоянии ожидания и предвкушения. Пробежки, тренировки в зале, бассейн, вечерние прогулки по району — все это, не выпуская телефона из рук. Только по вечерам он по-настоящему осознает, что та неделя взаправду была в его жизни. Она ему не приснилась, и Ивайзуми ждет его в Калифорнии.

— Завтра пойду к тренеру, о котором я тебе рассказывал, — говорит Ивайзуми. Его голос в трубке звучит очень возбужденным, но в то же время Ойкава четко ощущает промелькнувшее в нем волнение.

— Я уверен, что все пройдет отлично, — отвечает Ойкава, присаживаясь на скамейку недалеко от дома, закидывает щиколотку на колено и откидывается на спинку. На улице так хорошо после дневной жары, что домой идти совсем не хочется. — Тебе совершенно не о чем переживать, Ива-чан. Ты — это ты. Все получится.

— И это говоришь мне ты, Дуракава, — смеется Ивайзуми.

— Да, это говорю тебе я, — Ойкава зачем-то кивает его словам и хихикает, — мое авторитетное мнение не подлежит никакому оспорению.

— Спасибо.

***

Ойкава просыпается от звука пришедшего уведомления и наощупь ищет мобильный на полу рядом с кроватью. Нехотя открывает глаза и щурится от солнечного света, пытаясь разобрать, от кого пришло сообщение.

Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на экране и увидеть, что сообщение от Ивайзуми — какое-то вложение с подписью «смотри, кого я встретил :)». Ойкава улыбается. В последнее время Ивайзуми часто шлет ему свои селфи и фотки местности, когда прогуливается по городу.

Ойкава открывает сообщение и увеличивает фотографию, пребывая в шоке, и не то чтобы культурном. Он хмурится, всматривается в фотографию, а потом как заорет, откинув телефон в сторону.

Какого, блин, черта вообще?

— Ива-чан, — стонет он в ладони, — за что ты так со мной?

Он выдыхает, подползает к упавшему на другую сторону кровати телефону, снова берет его в руки и смотрит на фотографию. На ней его чересчур уж довольный Ива-чан — наверняка сделал это селфи специально, чтобы Ойкаву позлить — рядом с ним, как и всегда, хмурый Ушиджима Вакатоши со сложенными по швам руками. Ничуть не изменился. Ойкава понять все не может, что там Ушивака забыл и как они вообще встретились.

Он ощущает, как внутри скребется весьма неприятное чувство, напоминающее по своей природе ревность, но ревновать к Ушиваке как минимум глупо, и как максимум тоже. Ойкава ведет головой и дуется, яростно стуча пальцами по экрану мобильного:

_Я: Где ты его выцепил? Все такой же, как и всегда, вот кого время не меняет вообще._

Он встает с кровати, потягивается и, не дожидаясь ответа, тащится в душ. Даже после такого утреннего потрясения тренировок никто не отменял. Вот скоро он доберется до Ивайзуми — обязательно ему отомстит.

Когда он выходит из душа, то первым делом замечает, как мерцает экран его телефона. Корчит недовольное лицо и открывает сообщение.

_Ива-чан: Оказывается, тренер, у которого я собирался учиться — его отец, представляешь. У них фамилии просто разные. Вот это тесен мир._

_Я: Действительно. Тесен._

_Ива-чан: Ты что, ревнуешь? :)_

_Я: К кому? К Ушиваке-чану? Я тебя умоляю, Ойкава-сан в сто раз лучше него._

_Ива-чан: Даже не поспоришь :)_

Ойкава не может не улыбнуться сообщению, но, его довольный вид тут же сменяется выражением ужаса: он смотрит на часы и понимает, что опаздывает, — подскакивает с кровати и начинает носиться по комнате в надежде успеть.

***

Ойкава нетерпеливо топает ногой, стоя у ленты-транспортера, и высматривает свой чемодан. Ему кажется, что в этом мире все против него, и его вещи погрузили на выдачу в самую последнюю очередь. Он каждой клеткой тела чувствует, что где-то там, в зале, его уже ждет Ивайзуми.

На выходе он всматривается в лица встречающих, лихорадочно шарит глазами по макушкам чужих голов, но Ивайзуми так и не находится. Он разочарованно вздыхает и хмурится. Ойкаве в голове эта встреча рисовалась совсем иначе — несправедливо. Он отходит в сторонку от всей этой суматохи и достает из кармана телефон, готовясь разразится тирадой о том, что Ивайзуми совершенно безответственный, не пунктуальный и…

— Добро пожаловать в Калифорнию! — чужие руки сгребают в объятия со спины, и Ойкава непроизвольно дергается, а потом пытается вырваться, чтобы как следует выругаться, но ему ли тягаться с Ивайзуми.

— Напугал до чертиков, — говорит Ойкава, повернув к нему голову, насколько это возможно. Ни черта все равно лица его не видит, но запросто может себе представить.

— Один-один, Дуракава, — смеется Ивайзуми и, наконец, выпускает его из хватки.

Ойкава разворачивается к нему лицом, и все его негодование в один момент растворяется в широкой улыбке Ивайзуми — у него нет никаких сил дуться и дальше.

— Ты действительно думал, что опоздаю? — спрашивает тот, все еще слишком довольно улыбаясь.

Ойкава не хочет отвечать. Ойкава делает шаг вперед и тянется руками к чужой шее — ему сейчас просто жизненно необходимо ощутить реальность происходящего.


	3. Chapter 3

_Знаешь, я так боюсь, что мы просто больше не встретимся.  
Вытру с лица солёную грусть и притворюсь, что мне просто так весело.  
Знаешь, я так боюсь, что наши руки просто расцепятся.  
Знаешь, я так боюсь, что мы изменимся, но по отдельности._

— Твои ключи от квартиры, — Ивайзуми кладет на его ладонь связку из двух ключей. — Она оплачена на все три дня, так что можешь об этом не беспокоиться.

— Ива-чан, я могу сам заплатить за в квартиру, ты же еще студент, — Ойкава сжимает ладонь, чувствуя, как в пальцы впивается резьба ключей. — Сколько… — тут же осекается, потому что сталкивается со взглядом Ивайзуми — слишком ему знакомым — от него только подзатыльника и жди. — А ты… ты будешь жить в общаге?

Ивайзуми закусывает нижнюю губу, запускает руку в короткие волосы и отводит взгляд. Ойкава замечает, как покраснели его щеки и кончики ушей, несмотря на смуглость кожи. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не разулыбаться, как последний идиот.

— Ива-чан, — говорит он тихо и делает шаг вперед, касаясь кончиками пальцев его плеч, — я приехал совсем ненадолго, так что, я думаю, нам незачем… ну знаешь…

— Хорошо, — бормочет Ивайзуми, кинув на него быстрый взгляд, и тут же отворачивается снова. — Как скажешь.

— Вот и отлично, — Ойкава оживляется. — Ты придумал мне развлекательную программу?

— Мне нужно сегодня сходить к тренеру, — Ивайзуми тянет носом воздух, когда руки Ойкавы опускаются на его талию, а подбородок ложится на плечо. — Можешь сходить со мной, если хочешь познакомиться с отцом Ушиваки. Он классный.

— Ты про кого это именно? — Ойкава хмурится.

— Про них обоих, — Ивайзуми смеется.

— Кажется, Ушиваке не очень везет в большом спорте, я что-то слышал такое, — тихо говорит Ойкава, чтобы не выдать себя с потрохами.

Конечно, он следит за теми, кто остался в Японии и не давал ему продыху в школе. В основном, это Ушивака, но совсем скоро этот список пополнится еще двумя именами. Не то чтобы сейчас он совсем не следит за уже второгодками Карасуно, но в следующем году и Тобио-чан, и Хината закончат школу, и тогда начнется самое интересное. Ойкава уверен, что у таких придурков, как они, в голове только большая площадка с сияющими прожекторами, мировой уровень — что скрывать, он сам такой. Возможно, однажды они снова встретятся. Тогда Ойкава точно будет готов.

— Он справится, я думаю, — Ивайзуми кивает. — В школе было все иначе, сейчас — совсем другой уровень. Можно быть самым крутым игроком в школе среди префектур, но быть не настолько крутым, когда выходишь на мировую площадку. Тебе ли не знать?

— Здесь ты прав, Ива-чан.

***

— Вау, — Ойкава задирает голову и оглядывает спортивный комплекс. — Он здесь тренирует?

— Ага, — Ивайзуми кивает и чуть заметно улыбается, — я думал пойти учиться у него после выпуска, но перед этим хотел познакомиться хотя бы. Тогда мне было, правда, очень страшно, что то, к чему я так долго шел, окажется не тем, чем мне казалось изначально.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом, — дуется Ойкава, складывая руки на груди, — только когда окончательно все решил. Это нечестно.

— Кто бы говорил о честности, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми смотрит на него краем глаза. — Я просто до последнего не знал, как мне поступить. Я не хотел тебя там оставлять одного. Потом понял, что если останусь в Японии, то не смогу тебе ничем помочь.

Ойкава поворачивается к Ивайзуми и смотрит на него с несколько секунд, пытаясь осознать смысл сказанных им слов.

— Ива-чан, ты был готов остаться в Японии из-за меня, даже если… — он замолкает и отводит взгляд.

— Да, — тот жмет плечами, — я мог бы поступить куда-нибудь в Сендае на факультет спорта, но подумал, что смогу справиться с этим… всем только если уеду, а потом ты все испортил, — Ивайзуми смеется.

— Вообще-то это ты чуть не испортил мой день рождения, — фыркает Ойкава. — Хорошо, что уехал, ты не должен чем-то жертвовать из-за меня. Вот видишь, теперь ты можешь учиться у тренера, у которого хотел. Это круто.

— И ты тоже, — Ивайзуми кивает. — Вообще-то это все из-за Ушиваки. Я хотел просто познакомиться с Уцуи-саном, но, благодаря тому, что я знакомый его сына, тренер согласился консультировать меня во время учебы. Говорит, что я далеко пойду.

— Уверен, что он прав, — Ойкава смеется. — Из тебя получится отличный тренер.

— Ладно, пойдем, — Ивайзуми ведет головой, — не хочу заставлять его ждать.

***

— Это Ойкава Тоору, — представляет его Ивайзуми, — мы вместе играли в волейбол с детства в одной команде.

— Ойкава Тоору, — повторяет за ним Уцуи-сан. — Ойкава, я где-то слышал это имя, — Ойкава едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза к потолку. — А, я вспомнил, — он улыбается, — ты тот парень, который не пошел играть в команду моего сына. Он много рассказывал о тебе.

— Да ладно, — бурчит Ойкава, за что получает локтем в ребра, и тихо ойкает, переводя взгляд на Ивайзуми. — Да, это я, — поправляется он. — Приятно с Вами познакомиться.

— Все говорил, что таким как ты, место в его команде, — продолжает вспоминать Уцуи-сан.

— У меня свой путь, и я его стараюсь придерживаться, — выражение лица Ойкавы в мгновение становится серьезным.

— Это правильно, — тренер кивает. — Он всегда старался собрать вокруг себя сильных игроков. Сейчас ему самому приходится становиться сильнее, потому что его уровень все еще не дотягивает до национального.

— Уверен, что из него получится со временем отличный игрок, — Ойкава чувствует на себе долгий удивленный взгляд Ивайзуми, — как и из меня.

— Вот и славно, я хотел бы посмотреть на то, как вы встретитесь однажды на площадке снова, — смеется Уцуи-сан.

— Я тоже, — Ойкава кивает и ничуть не кривит душой.

— Тоору, мне нужно поговорить с Хаджиме, — тренер ведет головой в сторону подсобки. — Ты пока можешь посмотреть за тренировкой, если хочешь. Внизу есть кафе.

— Да, конечно, спасибо, Уцуи-сан, — Ойкава кланяется тренеру и какое-то время смотрит вслед удаляющимся спинам, прежде чем сесть на одну из свободных скамеек в зале.

Раньше, стоило только попасть на чужую тренировку, пальцы Ойкавы начинали невыносимо зудеть, на месте подкидывало от желания сыграть в волейбол: всегда было недостаточно, сколько бы он ни занимался, сколько бы времени ни проводил на площадке. Сегодня он с удивлением отмечает, что этого ощущения нет. Он внимательно смотрит на игроков, подмечает детали, делает выводы, но играть совсем не тянет. Он сцепляет пальцы и выставляет перед лицом, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Волейбол всегда был для Ойкавы всем — даже больше. Он с самых ранних лет не замечал ничего кроме мяча, сетки и своих товарищей, шел к какой-то весьма ясной, но в то же время такой зыбкой и призрачной цели — стать связующим. Ойкава думает, что сегодня настал тот день, когда он и правда может поблагодарить Ушиджиму и Тобио-чана за то, что они были в его жизни, и какие уроки они в нее принесли.

Этот путь был тяжелым и болезненным. Этот путь только начался, если подумать. Но, благодаря всем падениям, сбитым костяшкам пальцев, каждой слезе, упавшей с его глаз, каждому проигрышу, он ослаб до такой степени, что пришлось начинать заново.

Заново вставать на ноги, делать важные выборы, от которых зависело слишком многое. Знакомиться с новыми людьми, осознавать до боли простые вещи, которые он не мог осознать, ослепленный желанием у всех вокруг выиграть. Теперь он не перенапрягается и медленно идет к своей цели: ему некуда торопиться. Так даже лучше выходит, тренер его хвалит. Теперь он знает, что мир не вращается вокруг волейбола. Он знает, что у него есть время на друзей, а еще у него есть время, чтобы по-настоящему кого-то любить.

Сегодня желание быть рядом с Ивайзуми перевешивает все остальное, и это немного пугает Ойкаву, но он рад, что может испытывать это чувство. Теперь в этом мире столько вещей, которые могут сделать его счастливым.

_Он благодарен._

***

— Спасибо, что заглянули, — Уцуи-сан машет рукой и улыбается. — Жду от тебя ответа, Ивайзуми.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — Ивайзуми коротко кланяется.

— Надеюсь, что смогу увидеть тебя по телевизору, — это тренер уже к Ойкаве обращается.

— Да, я тоже! Передавайте привет Ушиджиме, и пусть поскорее приходит в норму. Мне хочется, чтобы он был в форме, когда мы снова увидимся!

— Обязательно передам! Думаю, его это воодушевит, — Уцуи-сан смеется.

— Ну, ты нахал, Ойкава! — шипит на него Ивайзуми. — Тебе вообще тактичности надо поучиться. Ушивака же его сын!

— И что я такого сказал, позволь уточнить, Ива-чан? — возмущается Ойкава. — Ему, наоборот, должно быть приятно, что кто-то хочет сыграть с его сыном. И он как тренер сам понимает, что Ушивака еще не совсем готов. Но будет. Обязательно будет, и тогда… — он сжимает кулак перед своим лицом и скалится.

— Поверить не могу, столько лет прошло, а ты все за старое… Я надеюсь, что однажды ты его победишь и успокоишься уже или перейдешь на кого-нибудь другого…

***

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава чуть ли не стонет от досады, когда Ивайзуми выхватывает из-под его руки пачку чипсов, — отдай.

— Хватит с тебя сегодня, — бурчит тот, откладывая ее на пол. — Потом будешь жаловаться, что живот болит с непривычки.

— Не будет у меня ничего болеть. Отдай, — Ойкава тянется за пачкой, ложась поперек кровати на Ивайзуми.

Он с легкостью поддевает полупустую пачку чипсов и победно улыбается, только потом заметив, что Ивайзуми вовсе не сопротивляется ему больше.

— Эй, ты че… — он поднимает голову и сталкивается с хмурым лицом Ивайзуми.

Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы до него наконец дошло. Пачка чипсов выскальзывает из его пальцев, и они еще какое-то время просто безмолвно и растерянно смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Ойкава поднимается, тянет руки вперед и целует его.

И, наверное, Ойкава ждал этого момента весь месяц после отъезда Ивайзуми: когда тот сгребет его в свои сильные объятия и яростно ответит на этот поцелуй, не давая даже как следует набрать воздуха в легкие.

В следующую секунду он отстраняется, чтобы втянуть носом воздух, а после перехватывает инициативу на себя, услышав тихий стон Ивайзуми. Ему страшно прекращать целовать. Так страшно, будто если он сейчас отстранится, то все это раствориться. Если это просто дурацкий сон, то он хочет остаться здесь на последующую бесконечность.

_Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался._

— Я так сильно скучал, — Ивайзуми все же разрывает поцелуй, и Ойкава машинально вцепляется пальцами в его плечи, чтобы не на сантиметр дальше.

— Я тоже, я тоже очень скучал, — он мажет губами по щеке и носу. — Очень сильно скучал.

Ивайзуми поддевает дрожащими пальцами — Ойкава чувствует это наверняка и дрожит сам — края футболки и тянет на себя. Он податливо задирает руки, помогая избавиться от нее. Снова тянется за поцелуем, когда сильные большие ладони смыкаются на его талии.

***

— И когда мы в следующий раз встретимся? — спрашивает Ойкава.

Спортивная сумка неприятно оттягивает плечо — совсем не то чувство, которое он ощущает, уезжая на сборы, или возвращаясь с них. Здесь все сквозит безвыходностью, смешанной с отчаянием, здесь нет никаких ответов и так много вопросов, о которых он сам же предпочел не думать месяц назад. Здесь раздражающая какофония звуков и голос, объявляющий посадку, самый громкий, режущий уши.

Ойкава делает шаг назад, разрывая объятия. Он сам не знает, зачем задал этот вопрос, потому что в глазах Ивайзуми ответа он не видит. Думает, что ровно то же самое тот может увидеть и в его.

_Это так нечестно._

— При первой же возможности, — Ивайзуми мягко улыбается — Ойкава видит, насколько криво это выходит.

Он чувствует всей своей кожей, что тот пытается его успокоить, поддержать, как и всегда. Только вот Ойкава за это короткое время тоже кое-чему научился — теперь он знает, что означают эти улыбки, эти взгляды. Его так просто уже не проведешь.

_Это так несправедливо._

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

***

_Я: Привет, Ива-чан~ Как дела?_

_Ивайзуми: Привет, все отлично! Иду с пар к тренеру :) Ты там как?_

_Я: Я нормально! Скоро выездные! Надеюсь, что получится поиграть. Созвонимся вечером или ты поздно вернешься?_

_Ивайзуми: Обязательно, Дуракава! Ты же там не филонишь? Конечно, созвонимся!_

_Я: Обижаешь! Жду звонка :)_

*** 

— Тоору, — зовет Хосе и приободряюще улыбается.

— Да, тренер, — он вытирает полотенцем пот с лица и подходит к нему. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — тот качает головой, — просто хотел сказать, что ты сегодня очень хорошо играл. Во многом благодаря тебе мы взяли последний сет.

— Это была командная игра, — жмет плечами Ойкава, но все же чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть, а плечи сами по себе расправляются. — Все хорошо играли.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Хосе, — несомненно. Но ты, — он указывает пальцем на Ойкаву, — очень вырос с того момента, как мы виделись с тобой в последний раз в Японии.

Ойкава смеется, чтобы скрыть смущение. Его уже давно не хвалили.

— Когда мы виделись с Вами в последний раз в Японии, я был не в лучшей форме.

— Я рад, что сейчас тебе лучше, — Хосе хлопает его по плечу. — Так и до основного состава недалеко. Я был не прав, когда сказал, что у тебя нет таланта, извини.

— Но его действительно нет, — он непонимающе смотрит на Хосе, склоняя голову набок.

Кажется, только здесь Ойкава наконец начал этот факт принимать. В Лиге есть более сильные и выдающиеся волейболисты, чем он сам. Здесь совершенно другой уровень волейбола, и Ойкава знает, что ему нужно стараться еще больше, чтобы их нагнать. Выходит все еще паршиво, но он продолжает двигаться в своем темпе.

— Тяжкий труд — большой талант. Тоору, больше веры в себя, — Хосе улыбается и разворачивается к нему спиной. — Иди своим путем. Здоровая конкуренция в команде — это замечательно, но не забывай, что у каждого из вас свое собственное развитие.

— Хорошо, спасибо, тренер.

***

_Ивайзуми: Привет, как прошла игра? У меня не получилось посмотреть онлайн, но я обязательно гляну запись сейчас!_

_Я: Привет! Мы выиграли, конечно! Здесь совсем иной уровень игры, нежели в Японии!_

_Ивайзуми: Перестань хвастаться, Дуракава :) Тебя хотя бы выпускали на площадку?_

_Я: Конечно! : Р Хосе сказал, что благодаря мне мы взяли последний сет, так что гордись тем, какой у тебя крутой парень!_

_Ивайзуми: Я и горжусь! Ты молодец, Ойкава, продолжай в том же духе!_

_Я: Еще он сказал, что с такими темпами я могу оказаться в основном составе!_

_Ивайзуми: Вау, это очень хорошие новости! Ладно, Дуракава, я посмотрю запись и позвоню тебе, обсудим :)_

_Я: Перестань меня так называть!_

_Ивайзуми: : Р_

***

_Я: Привет, Ива-чан! Как дела?_

_Ивайзуми: Привет, сегодня тренер сказал, что возьмет меня на практику к себе на следующее лето. Так что буду работать. Вообще-то он предлагал еще тогда, когда ты приезжал, но сегодня я согласился._

_Я: Ого, это же здорово! Ты крут!_

_Ивайзуми: Не тебе же только быть крутым :)_

_Я: Зануда -_-_

_Ивайзуми: Это не новость: Р_

_Я: Созвонимся сегодня?_

_Ивайзуми: Сегодня вряд ли получится, я завален учебой: (_

_Я: Ладно, тогда до завтра :)_

***

— Я скучаю, — Ойкава бездумно пялится в потолок, придерживая телефон плечом.

— Я тоже, Тоору, — отвечает ему Ивайзуми по ту сторону, тяжело вздыхая в динамик. — Возможно. Возможно! Через пару месяцев, когда начнутся зимние каникулы, я смогу приехать ненадолго, если у тебя не будет сборов.

— До этого еще так долго, на новогодних праздниках у нас нет выездных. Я надеюсь, что все получится, иначе я прилечу сам.

— Это угроза? Как страшно, Дуракава! — смеется Ивайзуми.

— Хватит меня так называть, Ива-чан! Я же твой парень!

***

— Тоору, на следующем матче играешь в основном составе.

— Правда? — Ойкава распахивает глаза и не может поверить словам тренера. — Со следующей игры? — по лицу сама по себе расползается счастливая глупая улыбка.

— Да, ты все правильно услышал! — отвечает Хосе и улыбается в ответ. — Не подведи меня.

— Тренер, можете на меня рассчитывать, — он шутливо отдает честь.

— Я рад это слышать.

В этот раз у него нет права на ошибку. Никаких сожалений больше. Слишком многое зависит от его игры — он больше не в школе. Если он перестанет в себя верить, его тут же посадят обратно, или, чего хуже, — попросят уйти. Если раньше эта перспектива Ойкаву не пугала, потому что он не был уверен в том, что хочет продолжать, то сейчас он знает ответ наверняка, и эта мысль сама по себе становится просто невыносимой.

Ивайзуми был прав: жизни у Ойкавы без волейбола никогда не будет. Только играя в волейбол, он чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым, как бы сложно ему ни было, как бы порой ни хотелось послать все к черту и бросить — он никогда не сможет покинуть площадку.

***

_Я: Ива-чаааан, у меня хорошие новости!!!!!!_

_Ивайзуми: Сколько радости в одном сообщении… что стряслось?_

_Я: Меня взяли в основной состав!!!!!!!! Т0Т_

_Ивайзуми: Вау, Ойкава! Поздравляю! Это правда отличные новости! Ты заслужил!_

_Я: Спасибо, яяяяяя просто так рад! 1! Я буду стараться, чтобы никого больше не подводить._

_Ивайзуми: ты, КРЕТИН, никогда никого и не подводил. Просто верь в свои силы._

_Я: Хорошо, Ива-чан, как скажешь~_

_Ивайзуми: Ойкава_

_Ивайзуми: я люблю тебя._

_Ивайзуми: Ойкава?_

_Я: Прости, я просто… ты не говорил никогда этих слов_

_Я: Я тоже тебя люблю, Ива-чан._

_Я: очень люблю_

***

_Я: Привет, как дела?_

_Я: у тебя завалы по учебе да_

_Я: напиши, как сможешь, ладно?_

_Я: очень скучаю по тебе…_

***

_Ивайзуми: Поздравляю с победой! Только что посмотрел матч. Это было круто!_

_Я: Спасибо, мы старались! Как твои дела, Ива-чан? В последнее время мы так редко созваниваемся Т0Т Я очень скучаю._

_Ивайзуми: Я тоже очень скучаю, скоро сессия, я готовлюсь. Времени почти нет, в свободное консультируюсь у тренера. Я должен быть готов к практике на все сто, не хочется облажаться._

_Я: Да, конечно. Я понимаю, просто звони хотя бы иногда, и я все еще жду тебя здесь на новогодних каникулах._

_Ивайзуми: Конечно_

***

— Тоору, — Хосе появляется на его пути так неожиданно, будто вырос из-под паркета площадки.

Ойкава вздрагивает и отшатывается в сторону, поднимая на него свой перепуганный не на шутку взгляд.

— Прости, — тот виновато улыбается и машет руками, — ты задумался о чем-то, а я тебя напугал, — после этих слов его лицо в одно короткое мгновение становится абсолютно серьезным. — Есть минутка? — Хосе ведет головой в сторону подсобки. — Нужно поговорить.

Ойкава оглядывается на сокомандников у сетки и растерянно кивает. К горлу подступает чувство внезапной тревоги. По пути до подсобки он в голове перебирает все возможные темы для предстоящего разговора. В голову ничего не идет. В последнее время не было поводов за что-то его отчитывать: он сам чувствует, что играет все лучше и лучше с переходом в основной состав, несмотря на то, что последний матч они проиграли. Такое случается, хоть поражения все еще даются слишком сложно и навевают неприятные воспоминания о старшей школе.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Хосе, щелкая выключатель на стене.

— Все хорошо, тренер, — настороженно отвечает Ойкава, и эта его фраза больше походит на вопрос, нежели на утверждение. Он выдерживает небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить, потому что хождение Хосе из стороны в сторону начало действовать ему на нервы, хотя выражение лица того не не предвещает ничего плохо. Впрочем, как и всегда, о чем бы он ни собирался говорить. — Что-то случилось?

— Не то чтобы, — спешит заверить его тренер и, улыбнувшись ему уголками губ, он все же останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом. Ойкава ему за это безмерно благодарен. — Мне на днях звонил тренер клуба Атлетико, который базируется в Сан-Хуан. Слышал о таком?

— Да, — в распахнутых глазах загорается по-детски восторженный огонек, — у них в клубе много кто играл за сборную Аргентины. Вроде как, это один из сильнейших клубов здесь. Конечно, я слышал о них!

— Я и не сомневался, что ты тут все изучил, — усмехается Хосе. — Очень многие игроки хотят туда попасть, и это оправданно. В этом клубе куда больше перспектив, чем где-либо в Аргентине, я думаю.

— Почему вы мне все это говорите? — Ойкава усаживается на сложенные друг на друга спортивные матрацы, продолжая смотреть на тренера.

— Он был на последней нашей игре, — Ойкава разочарованно присвистывает, ведь они проиграли, — и ты ему приглянулся. Хочет посмотреть на тебя еще раз. Им нужен связующий.

Ойкава открывает рот, силясь что-то сказать в ответ, но лишь растерянно закрывает его, не подобрав нужных слов. Вроде как, это то, чего он всегда так хотел: играть в одном из лучших клубов с огромными перспективами роста, быть связующим, на которого могли бы равняться другие игроки, но неуловимое чувство тревоги никак не давало ему полностью осознать сказанные тренером слова.

— Что с твоим лицом? — тренер хмурится, от него не ускользает смятение на лице Ойкавы. — Я думал, что ты обрадуешься такому предложению.

— Я рад, — голос Ойкавы неестественно срывается на несколько тонов, — честно, — чуть тише добавляет он. — Я просто не ожидал.

— А зря, — Хосе понимающе кивает. — Я же говорил тебе, что как только ты сам в себя поверишь, то поверят и другие, и посмотри теперь, что происходит.

— Когда планируются сборы? — спрашивает Ойкава, спрыгивая с матрацов.

— В середине декабря.

— Так скоро? — Ойкава распахивает глаза. — Если меня возьмут, то я останусь там? — глупый вопрос сам по себе срывается с его губ.

— Ну, да, — жмет плечами Хосе. — Тысяча двести километров — довольно долгий путь, — смеется тренер. — Тебе так не кажется?

***

_Я: Привет, Ива-чан_

_Я: ты наверное сейчас уже спишь_

_Я: просто сегодня кое-что произошло и кажется мы не сможем увидеться на новогодних каникулах_

_Я: я не знаю что теперь делать_

***

Ойкава просыпается от раздражающей дребезжащей около уха вибрации телефона. Он с трудом разлепляет глаза: полночи он собирался с духом, чтобы написать Ивайзуми, и еще полночи пытался заснуть и отвлечься от дурных мыслей, которые никак не хотели покидать его голову. Он с трудом фокусирует взгляд на экране мобильного и, увидев иконку с фотографией Ивайзуми, тут же просыпается.

— Ива-чан! — сипло приветствует он его. — Доброе утро!

— Ты еще дрыхнешь, что ли? — спрашивает Ивайзуми недовольно — точно завидует. Ойкава слышит в динамике шум улицы. — С другой стороны, я не удивлен, учитывая, во сколько ты мне вчера написал. Кстати, об этом. Что стряслось?

— А, это, — Ойкава переворачивается на спину и утыкается в потолок взглядом, чувствуя, как сердце колотится о ребра и тревога с новой силой подкатывает к горлу. — Вчера Хосе позвал меня на разговор. Тренер одного очень крутого клуба приглашает меня к себе. Там, знаешь, очень многие игроки в аргентинской сборной по волейболу играют, и их тренер каким-то чудом заметил меня, да еще и на матче, где мы продули. Представляешь? Позвал на отбор в середине декабря.

— Так это же круто! Вау, Ойкава! — присвистывает Ивайзуми. — Ты действительно сделал это!

— Это в Сан-Хуан, и если меня все-таки возьмут, то я останусь там и, скорее всего, буду тренироваться все то время, когда мы… ну… — Ойкава замолкает и поджимает губы.

— Эй, — зовет Ивайзуми. В ответ ничего. — Эй, Ойкава, слышишь меня? Даже не думай из-за этого расстраиваться. Такой шанс бывает раз в жизни, ты должен радоваться, а еще очень постараться, чтобы тебя туда взяли. Ты для чего в Аргентину приехал?

— Но Ива-чан… — начинает он, но тот не дает ему закончить.

— Даже не начинай! — отрезает Ивайзуми. — Давай постараемся вместе. Мы обязательно встретимся. Не в этот раз, так в другой, просто придется немного дольше подождать, ничего такого. Я же обещал тебе.

***

_Я: Ива-чан, привет! Как дела?_

Ойкава пишет сообщение и откладывает телефон в сторону, стараясь не думать о том, что в последние дней пять они списывались всего один раз. Он знает, что беспокоиться не о чем — ведь не о чем, правда? — они оба очень заняты сейчас. Ойкава готовится к сборам, от которых зависит слишком многое: остается на площадке чуть дольше, чем все остальные, и Хосе в этот раз никак ему не препятствует, но строго следит за тем, чтобы он не сильно перенапрягался.

Ивайзуми совмещает занятия в университете и ходит к тренеру — свободного времени почти не остается. Кажется, ему это нравится. Ойкава бы хотел порадоваться — правда, хотел бы — он очень гордится им. Тот задается целью и просто идет к ней без колебаний — все же они с Ойкавой такие разные.

Ему бы хотелось порадоваться, но изнутри скребется тревожное ощущение, которое заставляет Ойкаву усомниться в том, что в конечном итоге все будет в порядке. Заставляет сомневаться в их отношениях, в правильности решения, принятого несколько месяцев назад.

_Ивайзуми: Привет! Отлично, иду с пар к тренеру. Прости, сейчас очень напряженный график. Едва успеваю спать :) Как ты? Готовишься?_

Ойкава мотает головой. Все будет хорошо. Должно быть хорошо, другого исхода для них он не примет.

***

_Я: Привет! Я уже на посадке, через пару часов буду на месте!_

***

Ойкава выходит в зал аэропорта и шарит глазами в поисках таблички с его именем. За несколько дней до отлета он общался с тренером местного клуба, и тот заверил, что его встретит. Наконец его взгляд находит табличку, но встречает его вовсе не тренер.

— Привет, я Ойкава Тоору! — он приветливо улыбается и машет рукой. — Я думал, что меня встретит тренер.

— Привет, Тоору, — парень опускает табличку и протягивает ему руку. — Меня зовут Себастьян, доигровщик в команде. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся. У тренера появились кое-какие дела, он просил извиниться за это.

— Я тоже, — Ойкава отвечает на рукопожатие. — Постараюсь.

***

_Я: вау, тут так классно. меня поселили в общагу вместе со всеми. блага цивилизации, которыми я не воспользовался в Буэнос-Айрес, теперь задаю себе вопрос почему. Это было бесплатно._

_Ивайзуми: не разводи там такой же бардак, как на съемной квартире. Когда тебя будут отсматривать?_

_Я: ой ну перестань не такой уж там был и бардак. не поверю что после всех твоих занятий и консультаций у тебя хватает времени на уборку в комнате -_-_

_Я: завтра Т0Т я ужасно волнуюсь_

_Ивайзуми: не дрейфь, Ойкава. Ты хороший спортсмен. Ты думающий и надежный сокомандник с отличной техникой. Если они этого не оценят, то проблема не в тебе. И тем более тебя уже заметили, дело за малым — сыграться с ними. У тебя никогда не было с этим проблем. Соберись и будь готов их всех там порвать._

_Я: Ива-чан ты_

_Я: я же сейчас расплачусь_

_Ивайзуми: еще чего удумал подбери сопли тебе что двенадцать_

_Ивайзуми: мне надо бежать на пару, спишемся позднее_

_Ивайзуми: держи меня в курсе, как все пройдет_

***

_Я: Ива-чан, ты спишь?_

_Я: не могу уснуть_

_Я: переживаю, они все тут такие крутые и взрослые._

_Ивайзуми: ты тоже крутой. Ойкава, возьми себя в руки. И перечитай сообщение, которое я тебе писал днем. Ты все сможешь. Хорошенько отдохни, а с утра поешь. Обязательно поешь. И сходи на пробежку. Спокойной ночи!_

_Я: Спокойной ночи и спасибо ~_

*** 

_Я: Доброе утро! Ты все еще спишь, но я уже проснулся, поел и сходил на пробежку. Иду побеждать. Напишу как все закончится._

***

_Я: ИВА-ЧАН_

_Я: ИВА-ЧН_

_Я: ПАОПЬЗЩПОЗУЩОПЗУ_

_Я: МЕНЯ ВЗЯЛИ_

_Я: БОЖЕ_

_Ивайзуми: кто бы сомневался. Я же говорил, что тебе не о чем переживать, если тебя уже заметили. Ты молодец!_

_Я: поеду за остальными вещами на днях, и все, переезжаю сюда. Опять сидеть в запасе какое-то время, но ничего, я обязательно пробьюсь в основу! 1!_

_Ивайзуми: мне нравится твой настрой. Только не надорвись_

***

_Я: привет, как дела? как подготовка к сессии?_

_Я: Пока ты занят, я расскажу, как у меня дела. Здесь нагрузка куда больше, чем у Хосе, но мне это нравится. А еще мне правда нравится жить в общаге со всеми, потому что так куда проще узнавать сокомандников получше, это помогает на площадке. Ну ты это и сам знаешь. Конечно не все живут в общаге, потому что есть местные, или те, кто предпочел жить в съемной квартире. Но мы все равно проводим какое-то время вне площадки. Тут есть крутой бассейн и тренажерка! Я почти здесь самый младший, но ко мне относятся как к равному, и знаешь, это очень воодушевляет. Я начинаю чувствовать себя куда увереннее._

_Я: мне здесь нравится._

_Я: блин, Себастьян зовет в зал. Напиши мне, как сможешь._

***

_Ивайзуми: закрыл сессию. Свобода. Как ты там? Мы, кажется, не созванивались целую вечность? Что собираешься делать на праздники?_

_Я: Привет, Ива-чан! Я знал, что ты затащишь, ты же так много занимался. Не знаю? Буду с командой, почти никто не разъезжается, поэтому проведу время с ними. А ты?_

_Ивайзуми: С парой одногруппников собираемся прогуляться и немного посидеть. Ничего особенного._

_Я: скучаю по тебе. Жаль, что мы не сможем провести это время вместе._

_Ивайзуми: да, это уже второй новый год. Так странно._

_Я: тоже не можешь привыкнуть?_

_Ивайзуми: да_

_Я: следующий обязательно проведем вместе._

_Ивайзуми: Обещаешь? :)_

_Я: ОБЕЩАЮ_

***

— Можно ваш автограф? — девушка смущенно опускает глаза и протягивает Ойкаве лист бумаги и маркер.

— Мой? — переспрашивает он, округлив глаза, за что получает в бок локтем от сокомандника и осуждающий взгляд в свою сторону.

Он забирает ее из рук лист и маркер, садится на корточки и быстро расписывается, положив его на колено. Эту подпись он придумал еще в школе вместе с Ивайзуми в одну из многочисленных ночевок, проведенных вместе. Интересно, тот сменил свою? Губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбке.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — он не перестает улыбаться и встает с корточек, отдавая девушке лист с автографом и маркер. — Спасибо, что пришли за нас поболеть.

— Спасибо вам за игру, — она быстро кланяется и тут же скрывается в толпе.

— Ты погляди, а что будет, если тренер поставит Тоору в основной состав, когда он уже пользуется такой популярностью?

— Мне это неинтересно, — отмахивается Ойкава.

— Тоору, неужели у тебя есть девушка? А почему мы не в курсе?

Ойкава не знает, что ответить, поэтому просто жмет плечами, продолжая улыбаться.

Как же по-идиотски.

***

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава обхватывает свободной рукой чашку чая и дует в нее, — ты думал, что будешь делать, когда закончишь универ?

— Хочу тренировать, конечно, — смеется Ивайзуми. — Я слишком много сил в это уже вложил. После практики точно будет понятно, как у меня с этим.

Голос Ивайзуми в трубке затихает, а Ойкава молчит достаточно долго, чтобы тот почувствовал неладное.

— В чем дело? Почему ты так внезапно спрашиваешь об этом?

— Ты думал, — Ойкава набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, втягивая носом горячий пар, — думал, кого и где хочешь тренировать? Останешься в Калифорнии? Вернешься в Японию? Поедешь еще куда-то?

— Я пока так далеко не думал, надо универ закончить сперва, — тихо говорит Ивайзуми.

Они оба знали, что рано или поздно, то этой темы придется коснуться. Сейчас расстояние между ними не так губительно, как могло бы быть. Даже при таком раскладе встретиться совсем не выходит. Что будет, если это расстояние увеличится? Что станется тогда с ними? В последнее время Ойкава думает об этом еще чаще.

— Тренер предложил мне сменить гражданство, — наконец говорит Ойкава, шумно выдыхая. — Так у меня будет больше возможностей. Место в сборной, если буду достаточно стараться. Он говорит, что у меня есть этот потенциал, — он усмехается.

— Воу, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми замолкает, и Ойкава слышит по ту сторону какое-то шуршание, — это так неожиданно. Это очень ответственный шаг. Ты говорил с родителями?

— Нет, еще нет, — Ойкава зачем-то мотает головой. — Я пока не решил, хочу ли. Просто это правда… — он прокашливается, — правда очень серьезный шаг. Мне надо полтора года здесь прожить, чтобы подать прошение, так что у меня есть еще немного времени подумать.

— Что бы ты ни решил, ты же знаешь, что я тебя всегда поддержу.

— Знаю, Ива-чан. Я знаю.

***

_Ивайзуми: Ойкава, ты спишь?_

_Ивайзуми: Я много думал над тем, где я хочу работать_

_Ивайзуми: Я не уверен до конца, но я думаю, что хочу вернуться домой._

***

_Ивайзуми: у меня небольшие каникулы через месяц. Что у тебя?_

_Я: выездные и соревнования. меня взяли в основной состав, забыл сказать_

_Ивайзуми: вау, Ойкава! Поздравляю! ты крут_

***

_Я: Ивайзуми_

_Я: ты спишь?_

_Ивайзуми: нет_

_Я: что делаешь_

_Ивайзуми: собираюсь спать. что-то случилось?_

_Я: нет, просто_

_Я: просто я скучаю или_

_Я: я не понимаю мы так давно не виделись не понимаю что я чувствую_

_Ивайзуми: я знаю_

_Я: мы почти не общаемся сейчас и когда мы увидимся тоже неизвестно летом у тебя практика, а я уезжаю в Рио я просто_

_Ивайзуми: не знаешь стоило ли оно того?_

_Я: ты дурак Ива-чан_

_Я: конечно стоило_

_Я: ты что жалеешь?_

_Ивайзуми: ни одной минуты такой не было_

_Я: и у меня тоже_

_Ивайзуми: я не знаю что делать_

_Я: хочешь расстаться?_

_Ивайзуми: а ты_

_Ойкава: возьмем перерыв? это же фактически не расставание и мы всегда можем списаться просто перерыв_

_Ивайзуми: просто перерыв да_


End file.
